Ghost of Hero's Past
by TKDP
Summary: It was going to be the perfect Halloween for Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz, until there was a tiny problem in there plan. A tiny, pink, dangerous problem. (Happy Halloween!)
1. Isabella

**FINALLY I have inspiration for a Halloween fic! Yeah yeah, the name sucks. I know. But the story should be good! I've had this idea for a while, but I decided to alter it for Halloween. I hope you enjoy! The song for this whole fic is pretty much Somebody's Watching Me, just putting that out there. Enjoy!**

"Hey Skylar!" yelled Oliver, running into the Main Office with Kaz, "Are you excited for the spookiest night of the year?"

"The night Allen trims his toenails?" asked Skylar, "Why would I be excited for that? Seriously, he needs to see a doctor about that. He lives in a hospital!"

"Okay, the second scariest night of the year." Said Oliver.

"The night when Horace-" started Skylar.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN!" yelled Kaz.

"Oh!" cried Skylar, "Halloween! Of course! What's Halloween?"

"What's Halloween?" repeated Oliver, "You don't know what Halloween is? It's a night of candy, and costumes…"

"And tricks, and pranks, and scaring the neighbors, and bellyaches!" cried Kaz.

"And it's in four days!" they both yelled.

"Sounds cool!" said Skylar, "I'm in! Uh…what do I do?"

"Well," said Oliver, "There's a normo tradition where we knock on the door, shout 'trick or treat' and then get candy."

"If they say no, we egg the house." Said Kaz.

"Kaz, we're not supposed to-" started Oliver.

"Ignore him." Cut-off Kaz. "We're doing things my way."

"Isn't egging houses dangerous?" asked Skylar.

"Yes!" cried Kaz, "That's why we do it! And if you aren't into a night in prison on November first, you can always just toilet paper the house."

"Sounds cool!" said Skylar. "Are we taking Allen?"

"Ugh, of course not." Groaned Kaz, "He's no fun! He'd ruin tricks or treats!"

"Hey!" yelled Allen, walking past.

"Oh, keep walking Allen." Said Oliver.

"Anyway…" started Skylar, "I can't wait! What do I go as?"

"Well, you can go as yourself, if you want." Said Oliver, "Kaz and I are going as superheroes."

"I'm going to be Tecton." Said Kaz.

"And I'm going to be the Crusher." Said Oliver.

"Good luck with those tights." Said Skylar.

"It's one night, okay?!" shouted Kaz.

"Whatever you say, guys." Said Skylar. "I'm going to go look up the kinds of normo diarrhea." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Oliver, "Don't call candy that when you're trick or treating!"

"Yeah!" yelled Kaz, "The last time I did, the neighbors sprayed me with their hose! On the bright side, I _did_ need a bath."

"Oo-kay." Said Skylar, looking at them as she turned. While she wasn't looking, she bumped right into a girl rounding the corner at the same time. "Oof!" mumbled Skylar, as she fell over.

"I am so sorry, ma'am." Said the surprisingly young girl, as she helped Skylar up, "It's been such a long time since I've came here. So much has…changed."

"That's fine." Said Skylar, studying the girl. She wore a bright pink and shiny uniform. She had tall, pink, high-heeled boots, a metallic pink skirt, a tight pink leotard, and hot pink gloves that stretched to her elbows. Yeah, not corny at all. "Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Isabella." She said, curtsying. It was an odd sight. She also had an odd accent, almost old English, but something soft about it that made it seem slightly unusual.

"Uh, I'm not familiar with your comic books." Said Oliver.

"Yeah, you look really old." Said Kaz. Oliver nudged him. "What?!" asked Kaz, "Her outfit is more outdated than Captain Atomic's!"

"I am not old." Isabella said, looking slightly offended, "I am but a thirteen year old girl." It quickly became apparent that she didn't use contractions.

"So, what comic books are you in?" asked Oliver, "What can you do?"

"My comic books are not so popular now." She said, a slightly sad expression on her face, "I do not have many powers. We mostly leave the saving to the male heroes. Is that not how it works?" Skylar looked slightly offended, and seeing this, Isabella grabbed Skylar's arm. Skylar yelped, and Isabella loosened her grip. Her long, pink nails dug into Skylar's arm.

Isabella examined Skylar's muscles, and once she was satisfies with what she had found out, let Skylar's arm go. Skylar rubbed her arm, looking hurt. When Isabella gave her verdict, she looked slightly ashamed. Slightly. "No, I see now that is _not_ how it is. But why?" Before anyone could answer her, she creepily answered herself. "Oh, so things have changed?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Girls are stronger here, so I see. That isn't how it is when-I mean, where I'm from."

"Why?" asked Skylar.

"I guess you could say, my people are slightly less…evolved." Said Isabella. "You must be quite the hero, Skylar Storm."

"How did you know my name?" asked Skylar.

Isabella shook her head, slowly, a twinkle in her eye. Suddenly she paused, and shook her head fiercely, a though clearing away a thought. "You just look like a Skylar."

"Okay…" said Skylar, softly.

The young girl smiled, and shook their hands. "Well, it was very nice becoming acquainted to you." Said Isabella, "But I must run along. Do have a good time trick or treating!" The girl skipped off, humming to herself.

"Wait!" called Oliver, "How did you know we were-?" But she was already gone.

"Not gonna lie." Said Kaz, "That was creepy."

"I know." Said Oliver, "She doesn't use contractions, she talks all old-timey, and she seems to predict the future."

"Well, that could be a super-power." Said Skylar.

"But why does she let boys do all the work?" asked Oliver, "There are laws against that kind of publishing in the normo world!"

"Maybe that's why her comics aren't popular." Said Skylar, "Maybe we should try to help her."

"I suppose-I mean, I guess so." Said Kaz. "Geez, ten minutes with that girl and my language is getting more gooder."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Kaz." Said Oliver. "She's practically an Elementary schooler. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know." Said Kaz, "But there's something off about that girl. And I'm going to find out what it is!"

"Relax." Said Skylar, "There's nothing dangerous about her."

"Did somebody say, 'danger?!'" cried Captain Atomic, running in. "Danger is my middle name!"

"High lameo-mc-cheesy-tights." Said Kaz.

"Stop making fun of my tights!" whined Captain Atomic, "It hurts my feelings."

"Yeah gramps." Said Kaz, "I'm sure back in your day villain disputes were solved by tea and a friendly chat."

"Ignore him, Captain Atomic." Said Oliver, "We were just talking about this weird girl we met."

"She's either really weird, or from a really bad planet." Said Skylar.

"Well, who was she?" asked Captain Atomic.

"Well, she had long, gold hair, and a bright pink uniform." Said Skylar, "Her name was Isabella."

Captain Atomic froze. "Wow." He said, softly, "Haven't heard that name in a while."

"Who is she?" asked Oliver.

"Isabella was a hero from before even _my_ time." Said Captain Atomic. "She was a good little girl, even though it was unacceptable for her, being a female, to go on big missions. She always did her best to help." He sighed, "I remember her a little too clearly." His heart seemed to ache with the words. "She had an odd set of powers. She could vocal manipulate, and simply manipulate behavior. She could also shadow manipulate, which means exactly what it sounds like."

Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz all exchanged a look. So she couldn't read thoughts or predict the future. "Wait." Said Kaz, "If she's a hero even older than you, how does she look so young?"

"Simple, Kaz." Said Skylar, "Lots of heroes live for a long time. Some stay young for a long time, too. I mean, just look at Horace."

Captain Atomic took a deep breath. "Kids, Isabella is…dead."

 **Whoa! Didn't expect that, did ya? Well, I hope you enjoyed! Review to see what'll happen next! I'm really proud of this, I have so many ideas! This story might even go on past Halloween, if I don't have time to finish it. Oh well, more fun for you! Bye!**


	2. The First Encounter

**Yay! I'm updating again! I think I'm only going to be updating this story until, well, it's over I guess. I also have lots of videos to work on. Actually, more like two, but that depends on whether or not I join any MEPs from here to Halloween. Okay, in case you didn't figure this out, this story will be just as much comedy as horror. I hope you like it! And wow! Seven reviews on the first chapter, and in only one day?! Wow, thanks guys! I'm glad you like the story! Now, it's time to see what Isabella is up to…**

 **DragonEmperor999: I know, let's see where this leads. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks! She sure is! Yeah, it was creepy to write, too. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Cool, right? We have to see what her deal is, though…Thanks! And yes, lots will happen. Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! And yeah, things could get weird…Thanks! I'm trying hard to make this a good Halloween story. Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Yes! I finally got around to making one! I'm glad you do! XD! Yeah, Isabella is hard to write. Oh yes, Kaz and his…lovely grammar. Kaz: Hey! Me speaking are great! Me: Yeah…okay then. I'm glad you do! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: XD! Thanks! And totally. Let's see how they can handle her. Aww! Thanks! You know I love loading my stories with the classic Mighty Med humor. Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I know, nobody could've seen that one coming. XD! It totally is. And thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! Oh yeah. Kaz: (Puts on sunglasses) So cool.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Now onto the chapter!**

"What?!" asked Oliver, "That's impossible! How could she be…dead?"

Captain Atomic shook his head, looking sad. "She was so young…she shouldn't have tried to fight a villain alone…"

"Captain Atomic, what are you talking about?" asked Skylar.

Captain Atomic sighed. "While she was in Mighty Med, the Superhero News Network sent out a notice that a villain was attacking the Empire State Building. They wanted us to send out our healthiest hero. Unfortunately, she was the only one who wasn't so badly injured she couldn't fight. She insisted to go herself."

"Did she?!" asked Kaz, excited by the story.

"Kaz, what do you think?!" snapped Skylar, "Continue."

Captain Atomic rolled his eyes. "Anyway, all of us heroes insisted she was too young to battle alone, and that she stay in the hospital. We were going to call up a hero-planet to see if there was any available uninjured heroes, but she insisted it'd take too long for them to get here. So, against better judgement, she went to fight alone."

"What?!" asked Oliver, "Why didn't you try to stop her?!"

"We were all badly injured!" yelled Captain Atomic, "How much do you _think_ we could've prevented her?!"

"Point taken." Said Oliver, "Proceed."

"Well," started Captain Atomic, "She was doing well, at first. She was battling her foe, when the villain knocked her…hard. She was clinging to the edge of the Empire State Building before you could say 'yo-yo.'"

" _Really_?" groaned Kaz.

"Yes, _really_." Snapped Captain Atomic, "Well, she was too young to fully develop her power to fly, so she couldn't do much when her hands started to slip. Luckily, she had a belt of tools to protect her, so she grabbed a grappling hook, and threw it."

"Wait, so she was safe?" asked Skylar.

"Not particularly." Said Captain Atomic, "She fired it right at the villain, and it struck him in the chest, puncturing his heart. He died, so I guess you could say she _did_ accomplish the mission. But, of course, a dead body isn't stable, so she did get flung off the side of the Empire State Building, and died on impact when she hit the ground."

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar stared at Captain Atomic in shock and horror. What a gruesome ending! "Wait." Said Oliver, "Lots of heroes can heal themselves. How do you know she wasn't just faking it since she was around normos?"

"And how did she not expose the superhero secret?!" asked Skylar.

"Well," said Captain Atomic, "She'd never been on a mission before, so she was never heard of. People just thought she was some little kid playing on the edge of the Empire State Building, or something. The cops searched for her parents, but of course, they didn't find anyone."

"But how do you know she didn't survive?" asked Oliver.

"Her skull got shattered when she hit the ground." Said Captain Atomic, "Not many heroes could survive that."

"But you're the only one we know of that was alive in her time." Said Skylar, "If you didn't see her die, then how do you know?"

"Well," said Captain Atomic, "I never saw her again after that day. It's so sad when someone so young doesn't get a chance at life…"

"Well, uh, maybe she lived with the Super Secret Heroes in Hiding?" asked Kaz. "Or maybe she was too ashamed of what she did to return to Mighty Med?"

"I guess, maybe." Said Captain Atomic, "I never heard about her being able to stay young, though. But then again, maybe she was too young to fully understand her powers."

Oliver clasped his hands. "You see, nothing to worry about." Said Oliver, trying to reassure everyone. "She isn't dead, there's no such thing as ghosts. And if she really was in self-imposed exile, we should try to make her return normal and comfortable for her. Who agrees?"

Everyone nodded. "We could give it a try." Said Skylar, "But someone needs to teach her to talk like it's the twenty-first century."

Kaz grinned. "Well, that's on you, because Oliver and I have to leave soon."

"No way!" cried Skylar.

"You're still intimidated by her?" asked Oliver, with a smirk.

"No!" cried Skylar, annoyed. "Just…tired, that's all."

"Whatever." Said Kaz, "We've got to go."

"Wait!" yelled a voice, from around the corner. Everyone jumped. Was it Isabella?!

No, they recognized this voice. "Guys, check this out!" yelped Boji, sticking just her muzzle out from behind a wall.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I've got an awesome Halloween costume. Guess what I am." Boji came out. Her normally pale white fur was speckled with light and dark brown, and a big brown patch of fur was over her eye. One of her ears was brown, the other was black.

"I don't know." Said Kaz, "What?"

"Oh come on!" cried Boji, in annoyance. "You have to know!"

"Beats me." Said Oliver.

"Ugh." Groaned Boji, "Don't any of you watch the Disney Channel? Teens these days…" she walked out, in a huff.

 **That night**

Skylar yawned, waking up in the middle of the night. She'd fallen asleep on the REC room couch watching some Halloween movies to learn about the odd normo holiday, and now needed a drink of water. Popcorn didn't exactly moisten your throat.

"Hello Skylar." Said a voice, at the end of the couch. Skylar sprang up in surprise, only to see Isabella sitting at the end of the couch.

Skylar shrieked in shock. Once she recovered from the initial shock, she clutched a hand to her heart. "Oh my god, you scared me!" she cried out, in surprise.

"I do apologize." Purred Isabella, in an unapologetic tone. "I, too, woke up in the middle of the night, looking for…a bite."

Skylar's eyes widened with fright. "But of course I got lost on the way to the cafeteria." Continued Isabella, as Skylar sighed in relief. "So much has changed…so much…"

Skylar gulped, only at that one moment looking Isabella fully in the eyes. Her normally ocean-blue eyes had turned red, and a hungry glimmer shone in them. Isabella narrowed her eyes, slightly, thinking. Skylar slowly backed away from her, until she was sitting at the very edge of the couch.

"I do hope I did not frighten you." Said Isabella.

"Me…f-frightened?" stuttered Skylar, "Never. Why were you in here?"

"Oh, I just saw you were watching some movies. They looked awfully funny." Said Isabella, her voice as silky as a cat's purr.

"That's strange…" muttered Skylar, "I thought I turned the TV off…" She looked, and saw the TV _was_ off, yet Isabella stared at it, as though she could see something. It was seriously creeping Skylar out.

Isabella, who currently had her hands folded in her lap and legs crossed, ever-so-properly, stood up, carefully. Skylar breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she was going.

But no, instead she walked behind the couch, until she was standing beside Skylar's face. She leaned down, and Skylar shivered as the strange girl's lips grazed her ear. "Goodnight." She hissed, her eyes flashing.

She then, promptly, stood up straight, and walked over to the door, Skylar clutching her blanket to her chin, fright seizing her as the girl stared at her the way a hungry snake would stare at a mouse. "I do believe you will be…I mean, feel much better in the morning." As she corrected herself, her eyes turned back to blue, and she skipped out as though nothing had happened. Though, as she left, Skylar noticed the left leg of her normally pink tights had turned black, and torn…

Skylar, on the other hand, was far from okay. Her eyes scanned the rom, as though something was lurking in the shadows, ready to spring out and tear her to pieces. Isabella certainly had a way of leaving her mark in a room.

At that moment, the air conditioning in the room turned on, and the sudden 'whoosh!' caused Skylar to scream. Her heart was thudding so loudly, she could hear it in her ears. She looked at the clock, and it was midnight. _Midnight._

"Okay." She whispered to herself, her voice shaking. "I can't spend the rest of the night like this."

Skylar stood up, and walked out the door. Ugh, if Kaz ever found out what she was planning, she'd never hear the end of it. Yet, Isabella had a way of making it feel like you weren't safe alone.

She stopped in front of a door down the hall, right as Alan rounded the corner, and stopped there, too. They barely paused to look at each other before throwing open Horace's door with a bang (yes, he lived in the hospital) and both yelled, "We're bunking with you, tonight!"

"W-what?!" asked Horace, just recovering from sleep, as they both sat down on his bed, on either side of him. "What is _wrong_ with you two?!"

"Uh…" started Skylar, "I saw…some scary movies. They kind of freaked me out." It was better to not mention the odd conversation with the possible ghost.

"What do you think I could do about that?!" yelled Horace.

"Well, if anything attacks," said Skylar, "You're older and slower and I'll be able to escape." Horace rolled his eyes.

"Alan?!" demanded Horace, barely able to shake of sleep.

"Jamie scared me!" yelled Alan, "I needed to come to you!"

"Jamie." Said Horace, rubbing his temple. "As in Brittany's daughter? As in…the little girl?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" muttered Alan.

"I'm not going to be able to get rid of the two of you, am I?" asked Horace.

"Nope!" they both said, simultaneously.

"Oh good grief…" muttered Horace, "Fine, you two can stay here tonight. But this is very unlike you. Okay, it's not unlike Alan, but Skylar, this is very strange. Is there anything you aren't telling me?"

"Nope nothing at all!" she said, a little too quickly. "Goodnight!" She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Right…" muttered Horace.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps at the door. A shadow was cast across the room, and a small figure appeared at the door, which they had left open.

"AHH!" screamed Skylar, "IT'S ISABELLA!" She quickly held up a pillow, as though defending herself.

"What?" asked Jamie, walking in, "Who's Isabella?"

"AHH!" screamed Alan, "IT'S JAMIE!" He suddenly turned into a cow, and mooed in fright, practically collapsing the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Horace.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry I jumped out of your room and yelled 'boo', Alan." Said Jamie, as Horace sent him a look that read 'seriously? "My boyfriend Spin and I have been talking about our Halloween pranks, and he suggested I jump out at you. So I apologize on behalf of the both of us."

"You can't be serious." Groaned Horace. Wow, he was a lot less enthusiastic in the middle of the night.

"I even left a special surprise in your room for you." She said, though by the look in her eyes, you could tell the surprise wasn't pleasant. "Goodnight!" She left, as Alan mooed, loudly, in terror.

"Are you going to stay like this all night?!" asked Horcae, very annoyed now.

"I think so." Said Skylar, eyeing Alan.

"Ugh." Muttered Horace, "This is going to be a loooong night."

 **What did you think? Did anyone like the comedy? (Sorry if it was a little OOC, I know Skylar doesn't normally get scared. I added that for comedy purposes, and to introduce another little secret you'll learn about Isabella in the future… ;)) Also, speaking of Isabella, what do you think of her creepy meeting with Skylar? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to update next weekend! Bye!**


	3. The Second Encounter

**I'm back! Next up in my Halloween fic, you get to see another encounter! Yay! I'm on the plane home from Chicago now! Hey, did anyone see Invisible Sister? I LOVED IT! Random fact, I ship Molly and Fletcher (ANT Farm). Seriously. Spread the word! The ship must sail! Anyways, onto reviews:**

 **DragonEmperor999: IKR! And she's Stan, nice catch! Since she's a full-grown wolf, she wouldn't dress as a puppy. Thanks for the review!**

 **Barbarastyles: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Thanks! XD! Same here! It was…weird to write. I haven't, but I've seen pictures. Yikes. Yup, that's what I meant! XD! I did that on purpose. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks! Yeah, she's spooky, but I put a lot of thought into her character. XD! Oh Alan…Spamie forever! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: She is, isn't she? Yup, that was certainly heading towards the deep end. XD! Glad you liked the backstory! Boji made a good choice. XD! I'm glad you thought that was funny! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thefangirl50: You don't have to lie, I already know. XD! Thanks! And I have no idea. I just know she's young. Oh Alan…thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the backstory! Yup, she is! It was! XD! Well, that's Alan for you. Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: XD! Do your best. It won't work. Thanks! That's what I was going for! Oh trust me, there's LOTS of cameos. Two directly, one indirectly. Which one did you catch? Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! Thanks guys! I was surprised how many of you said you liked Isabella's backstory! Sorry to keep you waiting, school and stuff. Here's your chapter! Oh, BTW, for this chapter, I recommend the song Surrender: by The Birthday Massacre.**

 **The next night:**

Oliver sighed, and climbed into bed. Today had been a strange day. All day, Skylar was acting unusual. She dodged questions, and looked constantly nervous, very unusual for her. She jumped whenever she heard an unexpected noise, and yet still didn't tell Oliver or Kaz anything. Oliver decided in the morning he'd have to grill Skylar about why she was acting odd. He knew she never kept secrets from them, so what was going on!

 _Oh well_. He thought, _Might as well get some sleep. I'll talk to Skylar tomorrow._

Oliver must've had his eyes shut for only a few minutes when he heard a noise coming from outside. Oliver gulped. While he didn't like to admit it, living without a mom wasn't easy, especially when things got spooky. No one could ever grow out of a mother's comfort.

 _I've just got to suck it up and face it_. Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver gulped, and grabbed the flashlight he kept beside his bed. He also grabbed a pair of superhero collectable nun-chucks, which he was thankful Kaz had convinced him to buy.

Oliver slowly crept down the stairs, swinging his head around, waving his flashlight. "Hello!" He yelled, "Anyone out there?!"

Nothing. The whole house was dead silent. "Hello?!" he yelled, again.

Suddenly, a volt of lightning struck, lighting up all of the outside. To his shock, a face flashed outside the window, but right as the lightning hit ground, the face disappeared in darkness.

"AHH!" yelped Oliver, swinging the flashlight at the place the face had been. Gone. Not a trace of the strange person.

Oliver placed his hand on his heart, and took deep breathes. "You're losing it, buddy." Oliver muttered to himself, "Which is probably why you're talking to yourself."

Oliver crept into the kitchen, towards the back of his house, swinging the flashlight around. "Is anybody here?!" He yelled.

Suddenly, he heard a slow creak by the front door. He dashed to the front of the house to see what it was. There didn't appear to be anything different…except the door was swinging open. And…were those wet footprints heading up the stairs?

Oliver ran towards the staircase, right as another bolt of lightning lit up the house. He jumped in surprised when he saw the outline of a person staring down at him, red eyes ablaze. But he couldn't see the person's face…

Once again, when the next lightning bolt flashed, the person was gone. Now Oliver was really panicking. He quickly ran over to the fireplace and grabbed a poker, before running up the stairs. "Who's there?!" demanded Oliver, "Show yourself! NOW!"

Above the howling of the wind, Oliver could hear an eerie laughter echoing down the hall.

Oliver slowly opened the bathroom door. He jumped when he saw the wall. Written in dripping red (hopefully) ketchup, were the words, 'If you knew what's good for you, you'd run.'

Oliver stumbled backward, falling. Another volt of lightning, and there was a face hovering _right above his own_. Oliver swung the flashlight wildly, but the stranger only laughed, and disappeared again.

Oliver jumped to his feet, looking around. He was debating whether or not to call the police. But then again, this could be a villain, and he couldn't give the super-world away to the real-world, even if it cost him his life.

Oliver took a deep breath. There were only four rooms on the top floor of his house. A coat closet, (which was too small for anything to hide in it) the bathroom, his bedroom, and…his mother's room.

Slowly, Oliver placed his hand on the doorknob to his mother's room, hyperventilating. He hadn't been in here since…the incident, as he referred to it as. He was half certain he wouldn't survive the night. The other half said he would be mortally wounded.

When he opened the door, once again, the room was almost normal, except there were long, deep, claw-marks ripping into the sheets on his mother's bed, and the bottoms of the curtains had been clawed to shreds, as if by a cat. And…the window was open.

Oliver ran to the window, throwing his head through. Sitting on the ledge was…a black cat. He breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously the cat had used its claws to open the window, and claw at the curtains. But that meant whoever was in the house was too large to reach the bottoms of curtains, and…they were still inside.

Oliver yanked his head back inside, and whipped his head around, just in time for another lightning flash to reveal a sinister-looking character practically float past the door.

Oliver darted into the hall, but the person was gone again. That meant, there was only one room left.

Oliver placed his shaking right hand on the doorknob to his room, and used his left to mop the sweat off his brow. "One…two…three!" he muttered to himself, as he threw the door open.

Sitting on his bed, facing the wall, was none other than Isabella. "AHH!" screamed Oliver, jumping back, and clutching the doorframe with both hands.

Slowly, Isabella turned her head towards him, without moving any other part of her body. He gasped as he realized her eyes were glowing red, and her cheeks were sunken in, and chiseled grey.

"Oh hello Oliver." She purred, "I do hope I did not…wake you."

"Isabella!" gasped Oliver, "What are you doing here?!"

"Just admiring your lovely house." She hissed, her eyes burning an even brighter red. Oliver noticed both her tights were black and torn, and her boots had turned to black leather. "I have always wondered how the normos live."

"Well…that's fine." Said Oliver, "But why couldn't you come in the morning?!"

"I hope you do not mind." Said Isabella, "I feel more comfortable shrouded in darkness."

Oliver shuddered, letting her words sink in. "Could you…go home, please? Maybe we can talk tomorrow."

"If that is what you wish." Said Isabella, faking cheerfulness. As she stood up, and brushed past Oliver on the way to the door, he noticed her eyes started to turn blue, slowly. First red, then purple, then blue. Ever so slowly…

As she reached the top of the stairs, she turned to Oliver, and whispered, "Have a nice rest."

"Y-you too." Said Oliver, trying to calm his nerves, as she walked down the stairs, and out the door.

Oliver sat down on his bed, trying to relax. Unfortunately, thanks to Isabella, he couldn't relax. Instead, he grabbed his phone, took a deep breath, and dialed Mighty Med. Hopefully the right person (or should he say, wolf) would pick up.

"Uh, hello?" asked Fang, who had wrapped his teeth around the phone and placed it on the ground.

"Fang!" cried Oliver, "Thank god to hear your voice! Could you come over immediately? It's kind of an emergency."

"Uh, sure…" said Fang, "Just let me tell Boji where I'm going. Last time I 'went over to a friend's house,' a little old lady and a girl in a red cape got eaten, and now Boji won't let me go anywhere without running it by her!

"Oo-kay…" said Oliver, "Just hurry please."

"Got it." Said Fang, grumbling under his breath about not taking orders from humans. Well, that was Fang for you.

Oliver waited on the couch by the front door, knees drawn up to his chest. Every noise made his eyes flicker from side to side. When he eventually heard a knock on the door, Oliver nearly jumped ten feet in the air!

Oliver looked through the peep-hole in the door, relieved to see fang was banging on the door with his muzzle, yelling "Let me in! I don't have all night!"

Oliver threw the door open, and welcomed Fang with open arms, which Fang promptly rejected. "Fang!" yelled Oliver, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"What is it?" asked Fang, "Got scared in the night? Want your mommy?"

"Yes and yes." said Oliver, with a small smirk.

"Pathetic, dude." Said Fang.

"I'd like you to guard my house, while I find something to do. No way am I going to be able to get back to sleep now."

"Uh, no way." Said Fang, "I'm no watch dog. I am a wolf!" He said the last part with pride, before pointedly turning his head away from Oliver and grooming his back fur, as though he was too high and mighty to be seen with a human.

"I'll make it worth your while." Said Oliver, "How about a refrigerator full of meat? Horace was planning a barbeque for after the wedding, and once my mom was evil, the hundreds of hamburger patties were left in the fridge as waste."

"Hamburger patties, you say?" asked Fang.

"Yup." Said Oliver. He faked a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to throw them out…or give them to the neighbors' cat…"

"CAT?!" screeched Fang. "Oh no, no, no. I mean, I think we can come to some sort of agreement."

Oliver smirked. "That's what I thought. If you stand guard all night, in the morning, you have free run of the fridge for breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal." Said Fang.

"Good." Said Oliver, with a sigh of relief. He plopped back down onto the couch, while Fang marched around the house, ears and tail held high. Oliver grabbed the remote control off the coffee table, and channel surfed the night away. As he watched the screen's images flicker by, all he could think about was Isabella's face, flashing sinister in the light…

 **Okay, that was hard to write, especially since it's really late at night. Do you know how many times I looked over my shoulder?! This was even creepier than last chapter! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! Who's liking the creepy encounters so far? Well, bye!**


	4. The Third Encounter

**Yay! I'm writing some more! I will hopefully be able to update more soon, but I'll be spending a lot of time working on my Skylar Storm Halloween costume. XD! That's right, I'm obsessed. For this chapter, I recommend the song "Nightmare on my Street." Now for review responses!**

 **TTLKABC: Thanks! I was hoping you'd like it! You aren't alone, my friend. Well, Fang just HAS to be bribed. XD! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks! I'm glad it's exciting! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I know, right? Isabella is! Oh she will…she will…XD! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Barbarastyles: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Well, Skoliver will come, just not now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! Eh, it's fine. It was funny, wasn't it? XD! And creepy! Yeah, it was her. Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! Yup, it's coming now! I'm glad you like the creepiness! It's something I'm very proud of. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: Yay! (Blows party horn) I'm glad you're back in! I know, right!? I'm bent on making this some wacko stuff. XD! Nice! Well, that's Fang's idea of fun. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow guys, that's a lot! I can't believe there is already four chapters! Let's see, that means there should be three or four more to come. I hope you're enjoying so far, because it only gets weirder. Without further ado, your chapter!**

Kaz sighed, and entered room 183, where Tecton was currently recuperating. Tomorrow was Halloween, and it seemed like nothing was going to end up the way Kaz had planned! Oliver had called him to say he was going to be going to work today. Kaz had tried to call back, but Oliver wouldn't answer his phone. It was very out of the ordinary, and Kaz was very concerned.

Another weird thing was on the same day, Skylar was apparently sick. It didn't really surprise Kaz that much, though. She was as pale as a ghost yesterday.

While he was concerned, there was another emotion that followed. Loneliness. It was incredibly rare he ever went even an hour (besides sleeping) without being beside one of his friends, and even more rare to go a whole day away from them. In fact, he was pretty sure it'd never happened. That's how tight he was with Oliver. He would've probably gone over to Oliver's house to see what was all the trouble if Horace hadn't called and said Tecton got _another_ stop-sign put through him, and that it was extremely important he had at least one of his two best doctors to be there. But since neither could show up, he settled for Kaz.

Tecton was completely unconscious when he entered, and he knew he'd have to act fast because he'd forgotten to bring the knock-out gas. If Tecton woke up, well, let's just say the last time that happened the hospital got noise complaints and a hero came to check on the 'screaming girl.' Poor Alan…

"Hey Kaz!" yipped Boji, coming in. "You need any help?"

"Well," said Kaz, "I could use the knock out gas…"

Boji groaned, "You forgot _again_?!"

"Yup." Said Kaz, "Now could you get it for me?"

"Fine." Said Boji, turning. "Be back in a minute!"

As Kaz turned from the door to work, he thought he heard foot steps behind him. He turned, but no one was there. Kaz shook his head, and turned to get back to work. He was letting his imagination get the better of himself.

As Kaz turned, he came face-to-face with a shadowy figure in front of him. "AHH!" Kaz screamed, stumbling back. Suddenly, the figure disappeared. Kaz blinked long and hard a few times, but the figure didn't return. Kaz took a deep, shaky breath. Just his imagination…just his imagination…

"Hello there Kaz…" hissed a sinister voice from behind him. Kaz jumped in surprise, and turned. Standing before him was…Isabella? He really couldn't tell. She looked too different to be recognizable. Her normally pink tights were black and ripped. Her metallic pink skirt was leather black. Her boot and gloves were also leather and black. The only thing left pink was her leotard, which was in the process of developing full on Scissorhand scratches. Her skin was ghostly pale, with dark grey patches lining her bony face. Her cheeks were sunken in, and her eyes were red and maddened. But that's not what Kaz first noticed. No, what Kaz first noticed was the knife in her hand. Long…with a dripping red tip.

"H-hi Isabella…" said Kaz, nervously, backing away, now _hoping_ Tecton would wake up, "You look…nice."

"Why thank you, Kaz." She purred in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I believe the color looks great on me, don't you?" She growled.

"Y-yes!" cried Kaz, "I-it looks g-great!" He was really wishing he hadn't asked Boji to leave.

"It was quite the…welcome change." She hissed, running a finger up her dagger.

"C-can I ask, w-what's the kn-knife for?" stuttered Kaz, as the red liquid dripped down the handle.

"I thought it would be…useful." Said Isabella, inching closer to Kaz. Kaz skittered back, practically pressed against the wall. She stopped short of coming chest-to-chest with the terrified boy. "We are performing surgery, after all." For a second, her eyes flashed blue.

Kaz breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, yes we are. Wait, you know how to perform surgery?"

"Never learned." Said Isabella. She cackled, sinisterly, "But I thought it would be fun." She raised her dagger above Tecton's chest.

"WHOA!" yelled Kaz, running forward, and grabbing Isabella's arm. "We don't use knives for surgery!" He hoped the only reason she had the knife was the assumption it would be useful, but he felt that wasn't quite the case.

"Really?" asked Isabella, seeming genuinely intrigued.

"Y-yes." stuttered Kaz, "Why is it…bloody? Was it used in surgery?" He pitied the poor hero who'd had to endure that.

"No." said Isabella, "It came from the kitchen. The chef was making sandwiches…that's all…"

"Whew!" cried Kaz, still shaken, "Well, in that case, would you like to learn how to do surgery?"

"Well, actually…" started Isabella, "As long as I…you know…have the knife, I figured we could put it to a…more exciting use." She began to raise the knife with a trembling hand as the lights began to flicker and go out. Kaz let out a scream of terror, as he shoved past Isabella, and ran blindly for the door. His hands scrabbled around, searching for the doorknob.

Behind him, an eerie voice hissed, "Kaz? Oh Kaz? Come out come out wherever you are!" She burst into a fit of wicked laughter, as her red, glowing eyes found Kaz, who was trying to open the door. She lunged at him, right as he swung the door open, and ran down the hall as though his life depended on it, because it most likely did. Kaz ran and ran, not looking back, until he was out of the hospital, on his bike, and pedaling home. He felt slight pity, wondering what happened to Tecton, but decided Tecton could (hopefully) take care of himself. Now, Kaz just wanted to get out of there.

 **Meanwhile:**

Kaz ran past Fang on his way out the door, practically knocking the wolf over. Fang snarled, annoyed, and watched as Kaz ran as though his life depended on it. But no one followed. Or at least, not as far as Fang could tell…

"Kaz!" shouted Fang, to Kaz's retreating form. "Boji went to check on Skylar! She sent me to get the knock out stuff!" Fang probably would've chased down the boy if he, you know, cared.

Fang rolled his eyes, and entered room 183. Tecton was still unconscious, but he was the only one in the room. Fang wondered what had scared Kaz.

"Oh well." Fang muttered to himself, "Might as well administer the knock out stuff myself." Fang popped open the lid to the knock out jar with his Fang, and backed up as a gigantic puff of smoke filled the room. "Too bad I have no idea how to use it…" he muttered, as he fell asleep.

"Skylar!" called Boji, banging on Skylar's door. "I brought you some chicken soup!" Boji had heard Skylar was sick, and figured she might be hungry or something. She hadn't left her room all day!

"Skylar?" asked Boji, "Are you in there?"

After a long pause, there was suddenly a loud 'crash' as something hit the inside of the door. "Go away!" Skylar yelled to Boji, as Boji jumped back, turned tail and ran. Boji didn't stop running until she was safely down the hall.

"What is the _matter_ with her?!" Boji muttered to herself, "She usually isn't like that!" Boji knew the behavior. It was the same behavior as a Rebmesian pack leader would use to defend his territory from danger. But Skylar wasn't in danger, right? So why would she resort to defensive methods?!

"Oh well…" muttered Boji, "Might as well speak to Horace about it…"

Horace turned, as he heard the distinct sound of claws on tile approaching. "Hi Boji!" he yelled, coming over, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Said Boji, "It's Skylar I'm worried about. She's defending her territory!"

"What?!" asked Horace.

"Sorry." Said Boji, "That's wolf-speak for she won't come out of her room, and she's acting aggressive."

"Well, she _is_ a teenager." Said Horace.

"That isn't the point!" cried Boji, "I knew she was sick, but how sick is she really?! Is something wrong with her?! And I haven't caught a whiff of Kaz, and he was just here a few minutes ago! Horace, _what is going on_?!"

Horace sighed, and took a deep breath. "Boji, I don't think Skylar's really sick. I think something scared her."

Boji didn't react for a few minutes, until suddenly she burst into barking laughter, and rolled onto her back. "Skylar scared?!" she barked, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What could possibly scare Skylar?"

"Well, she and Alan came to me in the middle of the night." Said Horace.

Boji continued laughing, until she realized he was serious. "Really?" she asked, "That _is_ strange! Wait, why was Alan-?"

"Don't ask." Said Horace, "The point is, I think she saw something…or someone. Right before Jamie showed up at my door, she mentioned 'Isabella.' Is the name familiar to you?"

Boji thought about it. "Doesn't ring a bell." She finally said, "But what kind of super villain is named Isabella?"

"Maybe she isn't a supervillain." Said Horace.

"Are you suggesting she's a bully?" asked Boji. Before Horace could say no, Boji added, "Ooh, I'll go down to their school and rip out that bully's ribcage and use it as a xylophone! Grr…"

"BOJI!" shouted Horace, "That isn't what I meant! Though I could use a new xylophone…but anyway, haven't you noticed the kids seem a bit…nervous lately? More antsy?"

"Now that you mention it," said Fang, entering once he finally came to, "Kaz was running out of Tecton's room like his life depended on it. And just yesterday, Oliver called me to guard his house."

"Something strange is happening." Said Boji, "And I'm going to find out!"

"We're right behind you!" Fang cried, as he turned tail and followed Boji.

"Not so fast!" screeched a wicked voice from behind, "You aren't going anywhere until I've told you my plans for you. You're never going to be the same _again_!"

Slowly, Fang, Boji, and Horace all turned their heads, and gasped at the terrifying figure before them. "Not you…" whispered Boji.

"Surprise!" teased the figure, as she approached.

"No." whispered Horace, "NOOO!"

 **Whoa! Was that an unexpected ending or what? What do you think happened to Horace, Boji, and Fang? Well, you're gonna need to wait a while to find out. Well, I've got nothing else to say. Hopefully I can update again over the weekend, but I'm a little busy. I promise I'll try, though! Bye!**


	5. Halloween Fright

**And I'm back! And I'm also running out of time! I hope this story doesn't go on past Halloween! I'm trying to deadline it so I can release another story soon! Okay, anyway, let's get to the reviews!**

 **TTLKABC: Well, now it's time to find out! Yeah, thank god! That wouldn't have went well…you'll have to see what happens to Boji, Fang, and Horace! Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: (Two reviews) XD! Yup! And I'm glad! Yeah, Shaggy and Scooby would totally run. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Ooh boy, they're in trouble! XD! Who knows, maybe Fang's rubbing off on her. XD! Classic Horace. XD! You were right! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: It sure is! I can already see Kaz running…It'll actually be a LOOOOONG time before that's answered. Like seriously, a LOOOOONG time. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Yup I did! You're welcome. XD! Well, who wouldn't be?! Heck, I'M scared of her, and I created her! Who knows…maybe, just maybe…Yes, we wish them good luck! Thanks for the review!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: Ooh, maybe! You'll see soon! Ha ha, I probably did. She's starting to even freak ME out. Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: NO! THE DREADED CLIFFIE! XD! Thanks! Yeah, Kaz better watch his back. Yeah, she is getting freakier. Maybe, you'll have to see! I'm glad you enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thefangirl50: Wow, that IS weird. Let's hope she isn't AS creepy. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow guys! Thanks for so many reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Now, onto chapter 5!**

Skylar sighed, and sat down on the couch in the REC room. She was currently waiting for Kaz and Oliver to come to Mighty Med, because, though she hated to admit it, she didn't want to be alone in the hospital. The only patients currently in Mighty Med were either unconscious, or knocked out, and the whole hospital was eerily quiet.

Skylar jumped when she heard the doors slam open down the hall. She tentatively peeked around the wall separating the hall from the main office, and was relieved to see Oliver and Kaz. She practically tackled them in a hug from relief.

"Whoa!" yelped Oliver. He, too, was on edge, and having someone hurl themselves at him was a little off-putting.

"Sorry." Muttered Skylar, blushing, and trying to regain composure. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"Why did you have to call?" whined Kaz, "I wasn't planning on coming in today!"

"Why? Out of fear?" Skylar accused, "The same reason we've been doing _everything_ lately? Well, I'm sick and tired of being afraid! We need to dig up some clues."

"Well, what scared you?" asked Oliver, "Probably not the same thing that scared me. So how can we search for three villains at once?"

Skylar took a deep breath. "I know this may sound crazy, but the girl who we thought was innocent…she's actually dangerous. I can tell. The person who scared me was…Isabella."

The two boys couldn't suppress a gasp at the name. "She's the one who's been terrorizing me, too!" cried Kaz.

"She showed up at my house!" cried Oliver, "She left her mark! Literally. Claw marks on the sheets!"

"So it isn't three villains." Whispered Skylar, her voice shaking. "It's just one. And she's clearly…more than any of us expected."

"She can't be a hero." Said Oliver. "It isn't possible."

"Well, I don't know." Said Skylar, "Sometimes…heroes go rogue." She squeezed her eyes shut, in an attempt to suppress memories of being turned evil.

Oliver took her hand, and smiled. "We'll search for clues." He said, "We won't rush into anything." Oliver knew just outright attacking an evil-turned hero would make Skylar sick. Even if he now had powers, he wasn't going to use them. And for some reason, he couldn't feel the power, anyway…

Kaz shoved in between them, causing Oliver to shoot him an annoyed look. "Then let's get searching!" he yelled, oblivious. He grabbed their arms, and charged down the hall.

"Wait!" cried Skylar, "We should split up, to cover more ground."

"What?!" yelled Kaz, "That is the _worst_ thing to do! Haven't you seen the movies?!"

"Come on, Kaz." Said Oliver, "If we see anyone, we can fight them." He didn't mention not being able to sense his power.

Kaz gave Oliver a long look. If Oliver could feel his own powers, then Kaz shouldn't mention that he, himself, couldn't. Kaz didn't want Oliver to get Horace, or someone to find some way to take his powers away. "Uh, right." Said Kaz, but his previous thought made him wonder something. "Hey, where's Horace?"

"I haven't seen him." Said Skylar, slowly, thinking. "That's strange. He's rarely out. Also, he lives in the hospital, so where could he go on a break?"

"Maybe Isabella got him…" wondered Oliver.

"Don't say that!" cried Skylar, shoving Oliver. "He's probably in here somewhere! I'm going to find him!" Skylar then charged off down a hallway, in search of Horace.

"Wait!" cried Oliver, but Skylar didn't turn back. Oliver sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. Without her powers, what could Skylar do if Isabella showed up? Oliver took a deep breath. Not that there was much a difference. Oliver didn't know if he could even use his power.

"Let's just look around." Suggested Kaz, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of Skylar. Oliver walked down the hallway in front of himself.

"Hello?" whisper-shouted Skylar, her body trembling as she walked deeper into the darker depths of the hospital. "Horace? Anybody?" The hospital was empty back here, due to less clients.

" _Skylar_." Whispered a voice like the wind, cutting through her thoughts.

"W-who's there?" called Skylar, nervously. The voice was like a creature out of a horror movie, one of those ones who pretend to be nice until you realize they're the villain all along.

" _You naughty girl._ " Hissed the voice, with the same tone as an echo, " _You should know better than to venture back here. No one around. No one to hear you sc-I mean, no one here to help you, should you need it._ "

"W-why would I need it?" asked Skylar, slowly creeping back down the hall.

" _Because._ " Hissed the voice, " _When I'm done with you, you're going to need all the help you can get_."

Suddenly, a ghostly figure came flying at Skylar, eyes glowing red, skin pale as the moon, long burnt lab coat trailing out, torn pieces of clothes whipping in the wind. Long fingernails grasped forward at Skylar's hair, and a gigantic mouth with long, sharp, teeth like a lantern fish's snapped. For a second, Skylar was frozen with fear. How was this possible?! Who was this?! Was it possible this was Isabella? No, she could tell the figure was male.

Finally, Skylar got her thoughts together, turned tail and ran. It didn't _matter_ who the ghost was, what mattered was a vicious demon was chasing her, and she needed to run.

As Skylar ran, the ghost picked up ground. Of course, the ghost was flying. Skylar finally decided to duck behind some boxes and hide. Hopefully the ghost couldn't go through objects.

Skylar looked back-right into the demons eyes. For a moment, her heart stopped. The ghost was too close to hide, she'd simply have to use the box as defense. Skylar ducked, and tried to awkwardly assume a fetal position, smashed between wall and box. She was less worried about getting hurt than seeing the demon. Skylar didn't want to look up into those evil eyes again.

Skylar sat behind the boxes for a minute, knowing the demon was hovering above her. She could tell because of the enraged howls and shrieks. Clearly this ghost _couldn't_ go through objects.

The ghost snarled. The mistress would NOT be pleased.

Skylar was hyperventilating so deep, she barely noticed the sudden absence of sound. When she did, though, she tried to still her heart beat, and tentatively looked up.

The ghost was gone.

Oliver crept down his hallway, trying hard not to make a sound. He was well aware this was the section of the hospital where medicines were made, and didn't want to disturb or touch anything. My god, the germs!

Oliver soon emerged into a large, warehouse-like structure. There were large vats of chemicals and other things that were used to make tonics and medicine. Oliver figured a large space like this was the perfect place for someone to be hiding.

Oliver sighed, and looked around. He hadn't brought his flashlight, and it was very dark. He couldn't even find a light switch!

Oliver looked around, worrying slightly, when he heard the door slam. His only source of light vanished, and he was plunged into utter darkness.

Oliver cried out in terror, and charged forward. All around him, out of nowhere, came maniacal cackling. "You can run, but you can't hide!" He ran left and right, zig-zagging through the factory, thankfully not bumping into anything. Oliver shrieked when he tripped over something, and his face crashed into something hard and cold. His cheek bled out on the cold metal in front of him, and he groaned, trying to figure out which way was up and which was down. Then he realized, it was a staircase! And there appeared to be a light source at the top! With no better idea, Oliver started to climb.

Oliver was panting by the time he reached the top of the stairs, which led to a catwalk. Luckily, he was very close to the light source now, and it was a big one. He hoped upon hope it was a doorway.

Oliver ran towards the light source, but stopped short once he got closer, and slowly approached. The light source was oddly shaped, smaller at the top than the bottom. To his shock, the light source began to turn, and he was met with a most unpleasant sight.

Stiff, straight black hair hung down from the figure's pale face, a glowing, rose, torn-up dress clad its body. The figure grinned, revealing rows of crooked, sharp teeth. The figure began to fly at him.

"AHH!" screamed Oliver, whirling around to run. But in his hast, his foot slipped, and to his shock, he fell down. He gripped the edge of the catwalk in his hands. The cat walk had ended abruptly, meaning the figure had been floating, and he didn't know because it was dark. Now, he was simply clinging on for dear life. If only he'd done more pull-ups in gym!

Suddenly, the terrifying figure appeared right before him, its foot mere inches from his face. Oliver was prepared to yell, 'make it quick!' When the figure got on its hands and knees, looking Oliver directly in the eyes with its pale black eyes, whiteless and all. " _Goodbye, Oliver_." It hissed, as the creature's claws dug into Oliver's hands, throwing him off the edge of the catwalk.

Kaz snuck down the hall, which ultimately led him to the cafeteria. Kaz took a deep breath, opened the door, and went in.

He immediately realized something was wrong. Curtains were torn, and their rods were hanging down, half attached to the window, and half stretching to the ground. Still, despite the lack of curtains, the windows didn't give any light. Upon closer inspection, Kaz realized this was because something had breathed hot breath on the windows, breath so hot Kaz couldn't clean the windows off.

He also noticed all the tables and chairs had been overturned, every piece of furniture covered in claw marks. Anything soft had been bitten. Trash was torn up, and strewn around, the trash cans torn open with razor-sharp fangs. Kaz gulped, prepared to leave, when he caught a smell on the wind.

He practically gagged. The smell was like an old fireplace mixed with rotting meat. Possibly burnt, old meat? Kaz decided to track the smell.

Figures it lead to the kitchen. Kaz peaked his head in, only to smell the scent stronger than ever. As he crept deeper into the kitchen, he saw an eerie, red light glowing behind a table. Kaz slowly walked to the table, giving it a large birth, before finally taking full sight of the monstrous figures before him.

Standing before him was two large animals, black as coal, smelly as a dump truck, eating up the old garbage. On the floor at their feet was burned tile. Their paws had managed to cause that. Their mangled fur was sticky with blood, and their sharp fangs crusted with it. Both had long tales, half bald in the center, with mangy, patchy fur. One was larger, implying it was male, with huge, bunched up, vein-popping muscles. The other was slightly smaller (only slightly) implying femininity, with curved back legs, and haunches that rose far higher than a normal creatures. More like the legs of an ugly, old workhorse. The difference was, these legs were tensed to fight, and strong looking, implying power. Not to mention, her bloody claws had certainly put to action. Yes, standing before Kaz were two Hellhounds, demons of the underworld.

Kaz started to step back, when he realized the smell. Mighty Med's chef lay dead in front of him, the carcass being ripped apart by the hounds. Oddly enough, the carcass appeared to have been killed at a later time, not to mention the mysterious knife wound in his chest…

Kaz turned and tip-toed to the exit, trying not to alert the Hellhounds. Unfortunately, this didn't work.

"Where are you going Kaz?" hissed the female, looking up from her meal. "It is so nice to eat-err-see you, dear boy."

"We could always use a little appetizer." Hissed the male.

"Silence you fool!" snapped the female, "But come with us, Hon, there's always room for more." Drool started to poor down her twisted jaw, and her stomach grumbled, set inside her bony chest. An underfed and twisted beast, she was.

"Uh, that's alright." Said Kaz, nervously, "You know, I'm just fine. Resume your meal! I'll…leave you to it!" Kaz broke into a sprint, running out of the kitchen.

The Hellhounds pulled back their sharp teeth, and let out a battle roar as they charged at Kaz. To Kaz's shock, they supersped in front of him.

"Oh don't be foolish, boy." Hissed the female.

Kaz thought. What had he learned in History class? Hellhounds had superstrength and speed, according to old lore. Just great.

"Uh…look over there!" cried Kaz, taking off as the male looked.

"What? WHAT?!" yelped the male.

"You fool!" screamed the female, her voice like nails on a chalkboard, "You let him get away!

Kaz ran for his life out the back exit of the kitchen, running down a separate hall. Suddenly, he crashed into someone. "Please don't hurt me!" he shrieked.

To his shock, the creature hugged him. "Kaz!" cried Skylar, hugging him in relief.

"Oh, thank god Skylar." Said Kaz, "You won't believe what I've been through."

"Neither will you." Said Skylar, "Let's go to the REC room. We know that area like the back of our hands."

The two quickly headed to the REC room, shuffling forward silently, both afraid that if they made a sound, something would be alerted of their presence. Kaz couldn't help one thought, though. How did all the lights go off, and when? Oh wait, that was two. Oh well, who cared about numbers?

"Okay." Whispered Kaz, once they'd entered the REC room. "No more investigations. Let's just get the League of Heroes to wipe out the source of the problem."

"Kaz, it's Halloween." Said Skylar.

"So?!" yelled Kaz, before quickly covering his own mouth.

"So," whispered Skylar, "I read online there was a full moon tonight. Full moons and Halloween apparently mean bad luck. Not to mention, the eclipse at Mighty Med caused powers to go wild. Who knows what a full moon on Halloween means for Mighty Med?"

"I don't know." Sighed Kaz, thinking. "We should probably just try to get Oliver, and get out."

The two looked at each other, realization dawning on them. "OLIVER!"

Oliver was flung through the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. With a loud crash, he whacked into some tanks of chemicals. His breath went short, and he felt like his world was spinning. From somewhere up above, the figure cackled. "That should take care of him."

The figure simply evaporated into thin air, opening the door, and floating through. These creatures simply could NOT open doors, but at least that worked in Oliver's advantage. Despite the darkness, he could now see the exit.

"Thank god for superpowers." He mumbled, as he stood up, rubbing the bump on his head. Even if he couldn't use his powers, they were there, protecting him from the fatal crash. He groaned, limping to the door, checking the hallway, and heading down the hall. Time to go someplace familiar.

"Do you hear something?" asked Skylar, as she looked towards the door.

A loud moan emitted from the outside, as something was violently knocked over. A shuffling sound came, as the creature got closer.

Right as the door swung open, Kaz grabbed a nearby barbell, bashing the creature on the head. "Take that, monster!" screamed Kaz.

"What the heck?!" shrieked Oliver, "What was that for?!"

"Oliver!" screamed Skylar, throwing herself into his arms. "What a relief!"

"I'm so glad to see you, buddy!" yelled Kaz, getting down beside his friend.

"Well you have some way of showing it!" snapped Oliver.

"Yeah…uh…sorry." Said Kaz, tossing the barbell aside.

"Wait." Said Skylar, "Why were you moaning, shuffling, and knocking things over?"

"He's a zombie!" yelled Kaz, reaching back for the barbell.

"STOP!" screamed Oliver, "I'm not a zombie! I just fell, hit my head, and bruised it, and also hurt my leg. Which is why I was shuffling and moaning. By the way, Kaz, you just gave me a bump _on top of_ my bump!

"Sorry." Said Kaz.

"I knocked a table over when I tried to lean on it to rest my legs." Said Oliver.

"Well, you'll have to tell us that story later." Said Skylar, looping an arm around Oliver and helping him towards the door. "Right now we have to get out of here!"

"You aren't going anywhere!" thundered a figure from the door, holding an all-to-well-known knife, that Kaz now knew had been put to use.

 **Okay, that was intense. And now it's 1:00, so I have to go to sleep with that in my head. I DO THIS FOR YOU PEOPLE! I actually had to research Hellhounds to lean about them. I did it for you. At night. This was REALLY hard to write. I hope this gives you nightmares, as it will give me. XD! Bye!**


	6. The End is Near

**I'm back! So, I'm running out of time to finish this story before Halloween! AHH! I need to get this done! Check out my other Halloween fic, too, The Cornightmare. So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm stoked for the night of premieres tonight! Anyway, my review responses! Yay!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: It sure does look like that, doesn't it? You might find out one day. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, do remember that Isabella behaved this way even before the full moon. I'm glad you liked it (kind of?) Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonKing999: Thanks! I know, right?! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Thanks! XD! I had to look them up. I heard about them in Isle of the Lost, and wanted to learn more! Yeah, it got kind of crazy! Well remember, there were two ghosts! ;)! Who knows, you'll have to watch your back. XD! No one wants to get caught. Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: I know, I finish writing a chapter at, like, midnight, so that's always spooky! XD! Maybe, just maybe…Isabella has her ways. Yeah, Captain Atomic is needed. XD! But who knows, maybe Isabella could do something to him, you never know…thanks for the review.**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yup, Isabella has got some serious stuff going on! Well, that's who I had in mind, but it's actually a man. (Hint hint) XD! Who knows, Oliver came close. I was actually thinking of The Lion King, but Lab Rats works too! XD! Well, they probably are. Thank you! That's so sweet! I didn't know I could write so spookily, but now I'm glad I actually made this story. Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Yeah! Things are getting in the danger zone! Yeah, whew! Oliver is safe…for now. ;)! I'm glad you're enjoying the spookiness, and I'm sure you'll be pleased by that fast update! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! You guys are so sweet! Okay, I've got a question I want an honest answer to. Who thinks Isabella is the spookiest OC ever? Personally, I'm going to say yes, just because I haven't encountered many spooky OCs. Either way, I'm glad I'm scaring you! (That sounded weird. XD!) Enjoy!**

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar gasped when they saw who told them to stop. Standing before them, barely recognizable, was Isabella.

Her outfit was now completely black, with black, leather boots, black, ripped tights, a black, leather skirt and gloves, and a black leotard. Her hair was ponytailed on the left, causing all her hair to stick almost directly sideways. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes rimmed in black. Her hair had turned from blonde to nearly white, and her pupils were twice the size of an average person's and totally black.

"AHH!" the all screamed, backing away from the door.

Kaz grabbed the barbell. "Don't hurt us!" he yelled, brandishing the barbell like a sword.

"Yeah!" yelled Oliver, "It…uh…really hurts!"

"Foolish, foolish mortals." Snarled Isabella, walking forward. Without thinking, Kaz tried to slam the barbell into Isabella's head. The barbell went _right through her_.

"Kaz!" yelled Skylar.

"In my defense," said Kaz, "I have no idea what 'mortals' means!"

"It means 'the living.'" Said Oliver.

"Wait, then…" Kaz started, before screaming and jumping into Skylar's arms, "SHE'S DEAD!"

"Yeah, we've established that already." Said Skylar, dropping Kaz.

"ENOUGH TALK!" thundered Isabella. "It's time for you to meet your demise!" She then dropped her jaw wide open, and roared a vicious roar, long, sharp, thin teeth protruding forward. The kids screamed again, and ran back, behind the couch.

"Come my minions!" screamed Isabella.

On her cue, in ran the two Hellhounds, behind them, the lab-coated ghost flew in.

"Th-those creatures." Whispered Skylar, in realization, "Th-they're Horace, Boji, and Fang, aren't they?"

"What a clever girl you are." Hissed Isabella, "Soon you and your friends will be joining them!"

"No!" yelled Kaz, holding up a bedpan, like a shield, "We'll never follow you!"

"Oh, you won't have a choice." Snarled Isabella. "You will _belong_ to me."

"Belong to the boss-woman! Belong to the boss-woman!" cheered the male Hellhound, Fang, in a hoarse voice.

"Silence!" snapped Boji. "Do not interrupt the mistress."

"Thank you, Boji." Hissed Isabella, in an appreciative voice.

"W-what do you want with us?!" yelled Oliver.

Isabella gave an evil chuckle. "I need those less powerful than myself to join my army." She snapped. "Non-powerful heroes, powerful normos, or heroes…who do not know how to use their powers. If I recruited Tecton, I would risk him overthrowing me. So, I build an army, and eventually destroy all the heroes!" She threw back her head, in fits of maniacal laughter.

"But why?!" yelled Oliver, "You were a hero!"

"So?!" howled Isabella, "Did anyone believe in me? Did anyone trust me? NO! They all thought I was a pathetic…little…KID!" Between breaths, she stepped towards them. "Well, I'll show them all what a child can do! My army will rule! Destroy the mortal world!"

Boji and Fang broke into wolf laughter, while ghost-Horace emitted an evil chuckle.

"The question is…" hissed Isabella, "Which side of the fight will you be on?" She gestured to herself, "The winners," she gestured to Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar, "Or the losers?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" whispered Skylar, "No matter how we answer, you'll destroy us."

Isabella looked away, dismissively. "It would serve you right for making the wrong choice."

"We won't follow you!" yelled Oliver, "No matter how hard we have to fight!"

Boji snarled, causing Oliver to stop talking. "Oh, so that is how you want to play it?" asked Isabella. Suddenly, in one motion, she was standing directly in front of the three teens.

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar slowly backed up. They were nearly to the wall, when they tripped on Fang's ragged tail, which he'd positioned to knock the over. Soon, they were all sitting on the ground, pressed to the wall, as Isabella loomed over them.

"Bow!" she commanded.

"Never!" yelled Skylar, even as they all drew their knees to their chests.

"Fine!" snarled Isabella, "Maybe this isn't worth it!"

"Yes!" cheered Oliver.

"Maybe I should just _kill_ you instead!" screamed Isabella.

"No!" yelled Kaz.

Isabella bore down on them, piercing, red-eyed glare penetrating into their souls.

"Wait!" yelled Oliver, "If we're about to die, there's something I have to do!" he suddenly whirled around and kissed Skylar, on the lips. Skylar's eyes bugged out in shock. From somewhere nearby, Fang vomited. They couldn't see, though, because Isabella's long, ragged skirt got in the way.

Before Skylar could even respond to what Oliver did, Isabella raised a fist, which burned bright with red light.

"AHH!" screamed the teens, covering their heads, and huddling closer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Isabella's minions.

"Say goodbye, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz!" shrieked Isabella, as the lights went out.

 **Whoa! Short, but intense! I hope you enjoyed the second-to-last chapter! There'll be some interesting twists! Now I excuse you to go to sleep and imagine Isabella hiding under your bed. XD! Bye!**


	7. The Truth Unravels

**Hey! I'm back with the final chapter! In just two days I'll be parading around the neighborhood, getting candy dressed as Skylar Storm! HOORAY! I am sooooo ready for Halloween! Let's hope I don't meet any Isabella-like characters! Who knows, maybe I'll go as her next Halloween…;)! Now for review responses!**

 **DragonKing999: Oh yeah! And actually, it's a little more than that…;)! Thanks for the review!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: It sure is hard, isn't it? Yeah, we all hope so. XD! Not the first time I've heard that! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: HAHAHA! Yes! Another cliffie! Good for you, it's over now! I'm glad you enjoyed! I am evil! Ha! Well, now you get to see what happens next! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Thefangirl50: (2 reviews) Meh, it's fine. Yeah, that's intense. Good thing he has powers! Or does he…? I'm really messing with you readers, aren't I? XD! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: YAY! I'm glad you're enjoying so far! Oh yeah, the scares are the best part! (Rubs hands together evilly) Yeah, she rocks, you gotta admit. Nobody scares like Isabella! Trust me, I noticed. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: I know, I'm evil. XD! Not the first time I've done this. I know! Even writing them like that was hard! XD! He so did. It had to happen. Who knows, maybe, just maybe…I know, I wish they'd update that fic! Come on! Yeah, the world would be doomed. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! XD! It was. Who knows, Isabella is unpredictable. Oh yeah, Isabella is taking this to a whole new level. Thanks! I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay, I have a note for you. So, the last chapter did NOT alert readers that the story was updated. IF THERE IS NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IN THIS CHAPTER, GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER SIX! IT DID NOT LOAD! Sorry for the inconvenience! I notified those of you I could! Now, moving on, I recommend the song Control: by Halsey. Have fun reading. Your minds are about to be blown!**

Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz kept their heads low, arms covering their necks, waiting for the death blow from Isabella. There was no stopping her. No fighting back. Even if they tried, Oliver and Kaz couldn't activate their powers, and Skylar couldn't see well enough to fight in the dark. It was over. All they could do was scream.

Suddenly, all around them they heard raucous laughter, and slowly opened their eyes. The lights were on, and right in their face, eye level, was Isabella.

"AHH!" they all screamed, pressing closer to the wall. Isabella took a step closer, and all three sought something to whack her with. To their surprise, she stopped, and laughed. Her laugh was surprisingly innocent, like a real little girls', and not the demonic cackling they'd heard from the past few days.

Blinking their eyes to adjust to the light, they suddenly noticed heroes filling the REC room, pointing and laughing.

"W-what's going on?" asked Skylar, her voice trembling.

Isabella only laughed harder, and thrust her hand out to Skylar, as though offering to help her up. Still wary, Skylar flinched away from Isabella's hand, as Oliver and Kaz slowly stood.

"What is going on?!" asked Oliver, his voice showing fear and anger.

"You know that phrase, trick or treat?" asked a boy they'd never seen before, "Well you just got tricked, son!" He waved his arms for emphasis, getting in the teens' faces.

"And who are you?!" asked Kaz.

"This would be Zachary, my brother." Said Isabella.

"Wait, what's going on here?" asked Kaz, still not getting it.

"Let me explain." Said a voice from the crowd of laughing heroes. They all exchanged nervous looks, wondering who'd said that. "I heard what you said about me being no fun. So, I enlisted the help of my cousins, Zachary and Isabella, to show you that I really _could_ be cool on Halloween!" Alan smiled with pride, "I LIKE IT!"

"Wait, this was all a prank?!" shrieked Skylar, anger rising, "H-how?! How did you do this?! WHY would you do this?!"

"Yeah!" cried Kaz, "We said you were no fun about three minutes before we met Isabella!"

"I can be fast when I want to!" cried Alan.

"I literally had no idea." Said Oliver.

"I called Isabella the moment I overheard you say I was no fun." Continued Alan, "When you first met 'Isabella' it was actually Replicate. I showed her a picture of Isabella on my phone, and she changed into her."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" screamed Oliver, "We thought we were going to die!"

"But you didn't." pointed out Alan.

"But, what was with all the crazy, unexplainable stuff!?" asked Kaz.

"That would be us." Said Isabella, gesturing to her brother.

"Okay, what the heck?" asked Kaz.

"I'll give you the basic gist." Said Isabella, "I can turn invisible and manipulate behavior. That's why you never tried to fight me, or use your powers. I just made you not feel inclined to. I was able to get into Oliver's house by turning invisible."

"But how did you appear to show up in two places at once?!" asked Oliver, now very angry and confused.

"That would be me." Said Zachary, "I can geoleap, so I just appeared in different parts of your house faster than you could run."

"Trust me, talking like a psycho is NOT easy." Added Isabella, as though that'd impress them.

"Wait, Horace, Boji, and Fang were in on this?!" asked Skylar.

"Yup!" said Horace, stepping forward, "I LOVE SCARING!"

"I was doubtful at first," started Boji, "But Fang talked me into it."

"What about the cafeteria worker?!" asked Oliver.

"Stage makeup always works." Said Isabella.

"It's how we looked so spooky!" added Fang.

"This…this…" muttered Skylar, lost for words.

"I need to sit down." Said Kaz, and then mumbled, "Or puke."

Oliver took a deep breath, as though trying to calm himself. "You've never went through so much trouble to do anything before, Alan!" cried Oliver, "Why start now?!"

"Uh, to humiliate you losers!" said Alan, "There's a reason all the heroes are here! This is getting streamed on the Superhero News Network!"

"Noooo…" groaned Skylar.

"Yeah!" cried Captain Atomic, "Isabella isn't from back when I was around! She's a-somewhat-regular hero!"

"You were in on this?!" shrieked Kaz.

"Yup." Said Captain Atomic.

"But how'd you manage to make yourself look spooky?!" asked Oliver.

"Uh, I've got Alan's power of morphing into animals." Said Isabella. "Let me show you." Suddenly, she grew fangs, her eyes turned red, and her skin went pale. The kids jumped back.

"Look." She hissed, taking her pink jacket off (her outfit had long since turned back to normal) revealing two long bat wings.

"Oh!" cried Kaz, "You turned partially into a bat?!"

"Yup!" cried Isabella. They turned when they heard laughter.

"Remember when they were huddled in a corner, about to cry?" laughed Fang, to Boji, "That was hysterical!"

"We weren't about to cry!" yelled Oliver.

"Yeah!" said Kaz, "I wasn't scared! I was just…uh…faking it!"

"The footage begs to differ." Said Tecton, turning on the TV screen in the REC room. Sure enough, an image of them screaming and covering their faces appeared, as Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar flushed pink.

"Superheroes rule, normos drool!" crowed Isabella.

"Well, now we see how you're related to Alan…" muttered Skylar, under her breath.

"Well," said Oliver, "Though I've never been more scared in my life, I have to hand it to you, Alan, that was a good one. I didn't think the Governor of Giggles could be topped by…you."

"Thanks, I think?" said Alan.

Fang laughed harder. "You hear that, Skylar? You just got your first kiss by the Governor of Giggles!" he cracked up even harder, until Boji nipped his ear to tell him to pull himself together.

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Skylar suddenly yelled, her face bright red.

"Still happened…" muttered Fang, trying to suppress laughter.

"You know what?" asked Kaz, "I don't think I really want to go trick or treating anymore. I just kind of want to go to sleep…and try not to die."

"Agreed." Said Oliver and Skylar, leaving. The three tried to hide their faces as they walked past the crowd of laughing superheroes.

"You rock, Isabella!" the superheroes cried, leaving in favor of chasing after Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz. Soon, the only ones who were left were Isabella, Alan, Zachary, Horace, Boji, Fang, and Captain Atomic, who promptly shouted he'd catch up with the heroes later.

The moment all the heroes were gone, Isabella allowed her eyes to turn red again. "Finally." Hissed Isabella, "Peace at last."

The moment Isabella signaled to let themselves go, Captain Atomic, Zachary, Alan, and Horace immediately turned back into specters, Boji and Fang turning into Hellhounds.

"It is about time." Hissed Isabella, walking up and down the ranks of those she'd captured in the web of her evilness, "Not the most formidable team, but you'll do for my plans."

"Mistress." Hissed Boji, "Why could we not simply kill the prey-humans? I would have been so delighted to have their blood on my paws." She bowed, humbly, to her superior.

"Yeah!" cried Fang, "What's the deal?!"

"Silence, Fang!" snapped Boji, nipping his ear twice as hard, without the loving edge the old Boji had.

"No, it is fine." Hissed Isabella, "But do show me more respect in the future, Fang." She snapped.

"Sorry." Muttered Fang, ducking his head.

"If my plan is to work." Continued Isabella, "I need the heroes on my side. This little show I have been putting on over the past few days is only a glimpse at what I have planned. If all heroes think this was an act, they are sadly mistaken, but now against Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar. They will ignore those teenagers if they come to the heroes with their fears."

"But mistress," asked Captain Atomic, "Why must we dispose of the teens? They are pathetic, puny normos! They are no match for our ranks! And Zachary can make sure they are no trouble to us!"

Zachary nodded, flexing his hand as though to signify his power to take away their own will.

"Simple." Said Isabella, "They have so much power together, I fear I may not defeat them. We must pluck them off one at a time, or attack them by surprise."

"We kill them?" asked Fang, drooling, "How I would love to." He added.

"Anything to please you, mistress." Groveled Boji.

Isabella smiled. "That, my dear, is model behavior. Boji, you are officially my second in command in our budding army!"

Boji's ratty tail wagged with pleasure, as she passed a shrew glare amongst the ranks.

"Why can we not simply turn all heroes evil, and let that be it?" asked Horace.

"I do not have enough power to turn them all evil!" snapped Isabella, "I am gathering power, working my way towards an army that can take over the normo world!"

"What a brilliant plan, mistress!" crooned Boji, adoringly.

"Besides." Said Isabella, ignoring Boji's incessant praise, "I want to get in their heads. Mess with their minds. I want Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar to come _begging_ me to take their pathetic lives!" She cackled, "I wish to play with their heartstrings, and make them _suffer_!" As she talked, her excitement rose, until she couldn't hold it back any longer, throwing her head back in a wicked cackle.

The others' cackled, too, taking the cue from their mistress. "We will strike when they least expect it!" howled Fang.

"Yes." said Isabella, but then she paused, "There is one thing eating at me, though." Suddenly, she pointed at Fang. "Your new name is Ripper." She pointed at Boji, "Your new name is Savage. Discard your past. You are mine now." The two Hellhounds bayed their pleasure, as the boys looked jealous they couldn't get more malicious-sounding names.

"Finally, things are running smoothly." Said Zachary.

"We will kill them, all of them!" cried Alan, an evil fire in his eyes.

"That is more like it, cousin!" cried Isabella, her excitement at her prosperous future overflowing.

"They will all bow!" cried Captain Atomic, "The teens, heroes, normos, all will bend to the will of our mistress!"

A huge, wicked grin spread across Isabella's face. Maybe it was good she hadn't recruited more powerful heroes, like Tecton. There were no power struggles. Her small army was practically falling over their feet-or paws-to do as she asked.

"All will fall!" cried Savage, chasing her tail to relieve excitement.

"Yes!" cried Isabella, "We will take them, and they will never. See it. Coming!"

To be continued…

 **I know, I'm VERY evil. Yes, I AM making you wait until next Halloween (or possibly Summerween, if I feel in a kind mood) to find out what happens next. You won't die, no worries. I had to wait this long to find out what happened next in Teen Beach Movie. Well, by the way things are going now, I probably will bring this back for Summerween, so you'll only have to wait a few months. Until them, enjoy some of my other stories! I'm sorry to do this, (I hate it when TV shows do this) but it'll be worth the wait, trust me. What do you think they have planned? Tell me in the reviews! And please, no hate. This was my decision, and I've got a crossover fic coming up, so I can't keep this going. Also, in four days it's my birthday! I'll hopefully have a birthday fic posted on my B-day! Well, without further ado, bye! For now…**


	8. She Still Remains

**Wow guys! After what feels like a year (actually, it WAS a year) I'm finally back with chapter 8! There isn't much to say, this is the spookiest month of the year and it just wouldn't be the same without Isabella. READ THE DISCLAIMER AFTER THE REVIEW RESPONSES!**

 **Review responses:**

 **DragonEmperor999: I'm sure they're good in Mighty Med, but in my story they're evil. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Well, it's back now! XD! Isabella tricked you?! NO! Oh well, Isabella's good at that. I know, I love the creepy names. XD! Isabella's plans are unknown for now, but you'll see…Well…it was actually eleven months, now wasn't it? (Nervous laughter and running fast) Thanks for the review!**

 **Ihavesevereopjd: Isabella's sneaky like that, you know? Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleDolpin531 (2 reviews): 1. I'm glad, that's how I wanted it to be! XD! Oliver wasn't about to die without kissing Skylar. Well, you'll see her reaction eventually, and finally you'll know what happens next! 2. XD! Isabella loves to trick people, I'm sure she'd be happy you said that. Hey, consider it my trick and treat at the same time. I'm glad you enjoyed so much, and it's back! :D! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Writer207: Well, your patience has paid off, for here's part two! Yeah, I tricked a lot of people, didn't I? XD! Isabella is no joke. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

 **TheImpalaLover: Well, I'm glad it sparked your interest. Thanks for the review!**

 **Sirslinkalot: I'm glad you like it so much! Well, the story's back, and I hope you enjoy! Yeah, it took me a long time to come up with a good cover story. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I made a long chapter to make up for it. Thanks for the review!**

 **Disclaimers: Parts of this chapter are based on the Lunar Chronicles, 'Cress'. Warning: Some very graphic imagery (not sexual). Don't say I didn't warn you, season 2 is even worse than season 1 (chapters 1-7). Yes, I did up the rating on this story. I just don't think K+ is anywhere NEAR appropriate now.**

 **November 1** **st** **:**

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar sat in the front room of Mighty Med, still in shock from the events of yesterday.

"Man!" exclaimed Kaz. "I can't believe Alan tricked us!"

"I know," groaned Oliver. "Talk about humiliating!"

"I thought our lives were going to end," said Skylar.

Kaz couldn't help but chuckle. "I think Oliver felt that way, too. He was so convinced he was going to die, he actually kissed-"

"WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Skylar and Oliver both screamed.

Kaz put his hands up in defense. "Chill! I was just joking…but you have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"And strange," said Oliver, trying to pretend he wasn't extremely embarrassed about his actions. "It's unlike Alan to actually pull something like that off…"

"What're you implying?" asked Skylar.

"I don't know," said Oliver. "I just don't think this was Alan's idea. I feel like someone else came up with the prank."

"Like who?" asked Kaz.

"Once again, I don't know," said Oliver, in annoyance. "Look, all I'm saying is it'd take a lot of work to pull a prank like that off. I mean, Alan would have to find realistic ghost costumes and makeup, a means for heroes without flight powers to fly, a _key to my house_ , it just doesn't add up. Someone would need to have lots of resources on hand."

"Well, we don't know much about Isabella and Zachary," said Skylar. "You know, other than they're Alan's cousins."

Oliver shook his head. "Oh come on. They're just children, I doubt they could pull any of this off.

However, as Oliver said this, he could barely hear a voice whisper: " _Oh Oliver, you have no_ idea _just what a child can do…_ "

Xxx

After a while of talking, they heard footsteps in the hall coming towards them. On instinct, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar turned, for they were all still a bit on edge. To their surprise, Isabella skipped in happily. "Hi Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar. It's nice to see you again." They were glad to find she was talking like a normal person.

Either way, Kaz still grabbed the stapler on the table beside him, and positioned himself to throw.

"Hold your fire!" demanded Isabella.

"What're you doing here?!" asked Skylar. She tried to sound calm, but her wavering voice gave herself away.

"Um, I'm staying for a while," said Isabella. "I want to get better with my powers. I'm not that experienced."

"Wait, you _manipulated us for a week_ and you _aren't trained_?!" Kaz asked.

"Oh Kaz," hissed Isabella. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Her voice walked the line between sincere and downright terrifying, but it didn't really matter since everything Isabella said creeped them out.

"O-okay," Kaz stuttered, anxiously. Suddenly, he could feel his arm being pulled down, until he'd placed the stapler on the table. "What…" he murmured quietly. At this point, he didn't know what Isabella's powers were, and what she'd been lying or telling the truth about. Right when it felt like they had her all figured out, she either had a different set of powers or a new alibi or…how was any of this even possible?

"Um, is there anything we could help you with?" Oliver asked, nervously. He'd noticed Kaz's strange motion, and decided to intervene.

Isabella smiled. "Actually, I was hoping to get some advice from Skylar about superpowers. After all, she's a female hero herself, so I figured she'd be a good source."

"Um, sure…" murmured Skylar. She didn't want to seem afraid, but she still didn't really want to do anything with Isabella.

"Good!" cheered Isabella, grinning. "Let's go into the REC room!" Isabella grabbed Skylar's hand in a vice-like grip, and dragged her towards the REC room. As they passed through the doorway to the REC room, Skylar looked over her shoulder and gave Oliver and Kaz a worried look, but suddenly the door slammed in her face.

Not a soul had touched it.

Xxx

"Um…what do you need help with?" asked Skylar, anxiously.

"Nothing much," said Isabella. "I need help learning my mind-manipulation powers. So far, all I can do is change my appearance and convince people that their powers aren't working for a short time. It's how I…um…frightened you."

"Oh, okay," said Skylar. "Why don't you ask someone who has powers, like Solar Flare or Owl Girl?"

"It's harder to manipulate people with powers," said Isabella. "Their powers seem to resist against it. If I get better, though, I may be able to mind-manipulate heroes."

"For what purpose…" Skylar began, but Isabella cut her off.

"You don't need to do much," said Isabella. "Just sit on the couch. I'll manipulate you to see things that aren't really there, and you can tell me if this works."

"If I'm going to be convinced this is all real, how will I know to tell you it's working?" asked Skylar.

"Don't worry, I'll make it obvious what's fake and what's real. This is only practice, remember?"

Skylar shuddered. "Okay…do what you want."

Isabella nodded, and Skylar sat down. From her peripheral vision, Skylar could see Isabella lift her hand up. Suddenly, a bunny hopped into the room. "Huh?" murmured Skylar. "Why would-" Then she realized, it must be one of Isabella's manipulations.

Sure enough, the bunny hopped onto the table in front of her, something it surely wouldn't do out of its own accord.

"Wow, Isabella, this is so real!" announced Skylar.

"So it's working?" asked Isabella.

"Oh yeah," said Skylar, reaching towards the rabbit. She touched the rabbit, and gasped. "Whoa! I can actually feel its fur! You're doing really well!"

"Do you want me to continue?" asked Isabella.

"Sure, why not? You're doing a great job!" Skylar praised.

"Good…" hissed Isabella.

As she continued to pet the rabbit, the rabbit suddenly lunged forward and bit her finger. "Ow!" yelped Skylar, withdrawing. "Not funny, Isabella! That actually hurt!"

"Sorry, must've been a…mistake," said Isabella. "Let me try…something else."

Suddenly, a slimy, green tentacle smashed through the wall of the REC room. Emerging through the hole came a huge monster with fifty tentacles, draped in a tattered piece of fabric. It had no eyes and a wide, jagged-toothed mouth. Its massive, slobbering tongue shot out of its mouth and wrapped around a nearby hero, strangling the poor man before sucking him into its gaping maw.

Skylar screamed, and scrambled back. "Mr. Quick!"

"Relax, it's not real," cooed Isabella, a sadistic look in her eye.

Regardless of whether the creature was real or not, Skylar backed away in fright. "Enough Isabella!" she screamed, as the monstrous creature loomed over her and roared.

To her surprise, the beast's tongue shot out of its mouth and _licked_ her, coating her clothes in sticky, green goo. She howled in terror. "I said enough!"

Still, the monster slithered closer until Skylar was backed against a wall. It roared once again, right in her face, and she could smell the death on its breath. Skylar squinted her eyes shut, believing this was the end. "STOP!"

After ten seconds, Skylar opened her eyes. The beast was gone, and Isabella was smiling sweetly at her. "What is it, Skylar?"

"W-Why would you do that?! There w-was a monster! Why-" she stuttered, breathing hard.

"What, this little fella?" asked Isabella, gesturing to the table. On it was a small fish-tank and in it, a squid swimming happily around. "Honestly Skylar, don't be so overdramatic. The moment I brought this sweet fish out, you ran against the wall. Just because he ate an action figure doesn't make him a bad guy."

"N-no…" whimpered Skylar, trying not to panic. "It was a monster…it-it…"

"I told you I'd make it obvious the things you were seeing couldn't possibly be real," said Isabella.

"Not like _that_!"

"Would you prefer I try something more 'real'?" she said in a mocking tone. Skylar barely missed the malice in her eyes. "You're becoming delusional," she added under her breath.

Skylar shook her head. "No, Isabella, I don't think I want to train with you any longer."

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," hissed Isabella, and now Skylar _did_ panic.

"Why?! What have I-we-done to deserve this!?" asked Skylar.

"Let's just say, I have plans and you being alive is _not_ a part of them," she hissed.

Skylar wanted to say more, but she suddenly felt something tickling her throat. She coughed, and was surprised when a spider crawled out. Skylar shrieked, but her throat was clogged with more hairy, wiggling legs. "ISABELLA!" she croaked, coughing harder. She could feel the spiders all over her, and even if she knew it was just her mind, it _felt_ so real. The spiders were crawling down the wall, into her ears, out of her mouth, across her eyes, hairy feeler running through her hair and up her nose…

Skylar banged her head against the ground until she felt dizzy, trying to get the spiders out. She blew her nose until it bled. She coughed and coughed until blood began to spurt from her mouth. "Stop! Please!" she pleaded, collapsing to the ground.

"Fine," hissed Isabella. "If you don't like spiders, I can do _much_ worse."

A rat suddenly appeared beside her, lapping at the blood dripping from her mouth. Skylar feebly waved her hand, trying to shoo it away. However, the rat just looked at her with an evil smile.

From nonexistent cracks in the walls poured thousands of rats, climbing onto her, crawling over her and under her clothing, nipping at her skin until she bled from multiple wounds. They were tearing at her skin, eating her fingers and toes. She tried to remind herself it all _wasn't real_ , but that didn't stop the hurt. Now Skylar could feel herself crying, so much pain and anguish taking over her body so that she could barely do more than flail her arms and kick her legs, like a toddler having a tantrum.

Bats flew down from the ceiling and became tangled in her hair, and she shook her head to try to rid herself of them, which only caused them to dig their tiny toes into her scalp, pulling clumps of her hair out. She could feel liquid dripping from her head and could no longer tell if Isabella was manipulating her to bleed, or if her brain was melting out. It didn't seem to make a difference anymore…

Blood pooled from her hairline, impeding her vision so that she could just barely see Isabella cackling evilly. The spiders had returned too, and she was having difficulty breathing or hearing or smelling for they were _inside_ her, crawling from any opening. The rats were licking at her blood and tears, and nibbling the rest of her body numb. Right when she thought nothing- _nothing_ \- could make things worse, a snake slithered beside her and bit her left eye. She barely felt the pain, all she knew was that her eye swelled shut and stopped her tears from falling.

Then, against all odds, the snake slithered _into her belly button._ Skylar cried out now, for she couldn't help herself. She dug her fingernails into her stomach, trying to get the snake out. She could feel the snake's fangs dig open the one, untouched opening until it was in her, slithering up her spine…and there was nothing she could do…nothing…

She felt the snake wrap its body around her lungs and finally, from fear, from exhaustion, from crying, Skylar fainted in a pool of her own tears and blood.

"If only this was real." Isabella grinned wickedly, and leaned over her still form. "Sleep well, Skylar Storm, may you never open your eyes again."

Xxx

The door to the REC room burst open, once Oliver and Kaz decided Skylar had been gone for too long. The sight that met them couldn't be more surprising. The REC room was empty. Skylar was laying against the wall. She looked awful, with bruises to her head, scratch marks against her belly-button, and oozing blood slipping from her mouth and nose.

Oliver ran across the room at a pace so quick that it would make you wonder if he had superstrength or superspeed. "Skylar!" screamed Oliver, taking her in his arms. "Skylar! Please wake up!"

Nothing. He could feel her heart beat, but unlike someone who passed out with a limp body, her body was pale and stiff as a board. Looking closer, he could see the dried tears on her cheeks and began to cry, himself.

"She's paralyzed," whispered Kaz. "Frozen in fear…"

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, and let her torso rest along his chest. Her breathing was as weak as her pulse, though she didn't appear to be at risk of death…he thought. "Please wake up…"

"Don't worry, I'm specially trained for this kind of situation," said Kaz, a tiny smirk forming. "I've always wanted to try this on her!"

"Kaz!" screamed Oliver. "Be serious! She could be dying and-and…"

"Do you want her to wake up or not?!"

Oliver sighed. "Do whatever you have to."

"Good," said Kaz. "I'm experienced, anyway. I have eleven siblings."

"What does that-"

Suddenly, Kaz stuck his finger in his mouth, swiveled it around, and then stuck it in Skylar's ear. "Kaz!" screamed Oliver, but to his surprise Skylar woke with a shout.

"Kaz! I'm going to kill you!" she gurgled through the blood. Skylar reached out and wrapped her hands around Kaz's neck.

"Hey! That turned out better than I thought it would!" cheered Kaz.

Skylar tightened her grip.

"Okay, maybe a little _too_ good," Kaz chocked out.

Oliver quickly thrust out his arm to separate the two, and Kaz gasped for air in relief. "Skylar, what happened?!" asked Oliver.

"I-I don't remember…" whimpered Skylar, placing a hand to one of her many head bruises. "It just hurts…"

Oliver picked Skylar up and swiftly laid her down on the couch, placing a blanket over her. She was shaking, but he didn't think it was because she was cold. He quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "Are you sure you don't remember _anything_?"

"Think," said Kaz. "You went in here to help train Isabella. What happened after that?"

"I don't know…I guess she didn't do very well."

 **If you thought that was dark, just wait until you see what happens to Oliver and Kaz…hehe…Just to clear something up, when I listed Skylar's wounds I only listed the ones she inflicted on herself (such as scratching at her stomach). Things like the rat bites and the bats yanking her hair aren't real, and just** ** _feel_** **real, so it didn't** ** _really_** **happen. Well, anyway, so many of you love (or fear) Isabella, I'm glad to bring her back! Now that her 'message' in chapters 1-7 (which I'm referring to as 'season 1') has come across, she's ready to take her villainy to a whole new level. Bring out that internship, Jones, this just gets better and better (inside joke)! XD! I hope you all enjoyed, chapter 2 should be up soon! Happy October (or as my sis calls it, 'Spooky Month')!**


	9. Who Is Isabella?

**Well, I'm back again with chapter 9! Well, I just started watching Stranger Things with my parents, and that show has me SPOOKED. Spooked enough that I decided to update sooner than I thought. Hope you're happy! XD! BTW, some of this plot references purpldolpin05's story, A Spooktacular Halloween. Also, I'd like to mention, purpldolpin05 will soon be making a fic about the backstory of Isabella, so if you're curious about some of the events in this story that I've mentioned, keep an eye out for her story! Now for review responses!**

 **Purpledolpin05: XD! Isabella would be happy to hear. Oh, trust me, Isabella has no mercy (and she hates love, except for Zachary/Chelsey. XD!) Tracy: JONES! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: I'm glad you enjoyed, and I hope you didn't find it too disturbing! (Oh well, it's Isabella. Disturbing is kinda the norm. XD!) Oh yeah, Isabella's back and scarier than ever! Well, you never know. Isabella has no problem with killing people off…;)! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, guys! Now onto chapter 9!**

It had been a long day. Skylar hadn't been able to remember what happened to her, despite Oliver trying to coax information out of her. No one could track down who-or what-attacked her. She had to stay in Mighty Med and miss school the next day, since Horace said it was 'too risky' for her to show up with the odd wounds.

Oliver was very worried about her. The moment she seemed to remember something, she broke down into panicked screaming about monsters and blood and being eaten alive. Oliver was starting to wonder if whatever happened had left her crazy.

Whenever they got free time, Kaz and Oliver tried to figure out what happened. They had come to one conclusion: Isabella. She was the person Skylar left with, and she was the person who was conveniently scarce when they were questioning around the hospital for signs of clues. Not to mention, Isabella's identity had been called into question once, it was a big possibility that she was just…insane.

"I don't know what to do," said Kaz, at Oliver's door. It was 9:00 PM, and Kaz was about to go home to sleep. "I still don't understand, how would a little girl cause all this?"

"There's something I've been wondering too," said Oliver. "Captain Atomic told us Isabella died, but even after the prank was done, Alan's cousin still called herself 'Isabella'. What does that mean?"

Kaz shrugged. "Captain Atomic could've been making up Isabella's story for the prank," said Kaz. "We can figure it out tomorrow. However, just in case anything is going on, stay in your house."

"That's the first time you've ever said anything having to do with safety," said Oliver, with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," said Kaz with a smirk. "If anything were to happen to you, I'd have to deal with Skylar all by myself. Don't make me, bro, I don't think she'd listen to me."

"Cut it out," said Oliver, rolling his eyes playfully.

"But seriously, man," Kaz added. "I'm getting tired of all the fear and secrets. I just want to know what's going on."

"I know," said Oliver. "I feel the same way. But that's the price we pay for working at a hospital for superheroes: Things aren't always going to be safe."

"I guess you're right," said Kaz. "I guess I should get going."

"'Night, Kaz."

"Bye, Oliver," said Kaz, heading down the driveway.

Oliver shut the door and walked into his kitchen. He grabbed a can of Coca-Cola from the fridge, and sat down on the sofa in the living room. Oliver turned on the TV and began to watch episode four of 'Stranger Things'. However, shortly after, he paused the show. He couldn't get Captain Atomic's story out of his mind, and decided it was time to do some research.

Oliver ran to his room and flipped open his computer. He thought of some key words, and began to type: 'Little Girl', 'Empire State Building', 'Fall', '1900', 'No Known Parents'.

To his surprise, a dozen articles came up.

Oliver clicked open the first article, and found it to be a very old copy of the New York Times. The headline: Young Girl Falls Off the Empire State Building. He read on, about how the girl was unknown to the public and how her parents were nowhere to be seen. Oliver moved on to the next article, from the very next day. Of course, there was a different headline, but as he scrolled through the columns he found what he was looking for. 'Little Girl: Missing Body'. That meant Mighty Med picked her up, right?

Oliver left the homepage and went to the next news article. This one had almost the same information as the last, except this one had commentary from Child Protective Services and other organizations for young kids. Most of it was just random talk about how parents need to watch over their kids, and if the unknown parents should be imprisoned for this. Oliver went to a nearby junk drawer and pulled out a pad of paper, making a note to fly to the New York City prison to investigate. He shoved the paper in his pocket, and returned to the computer.

Oliver decided to check one more article, then return to his TV show. This one was a lesser-known news station with a picture of the actual newspaper from the date of the death. The newspaper itself was old and weathered from age, implying the picture was taken recently. However, that wasn't what surprised Oliver. What surprised Oliver was the red ink scrawled across the page, reading 'Beware Isabella Coldstone'.

 _Coldstone?_ Thought Oliver. _Isn't her last name 'Diaz'?_

Oliver quickly googled 'Isabella Coldstone', and got a whole new result. This one was a historic documentary about a fallen kingdom from hundreds of years ago. When he pulled up a painting of the ruler, Oliver was shocked to find a picture of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed little girl, with the words 'Princess Isabella' scrawled underneath.

 _What the heck is going on?_ Thought Oliver.

He continued to scroll through articles. An ancient Egyptian empress thought to have strange powers. A little girl with a sad home life, thought to have murdered her father. A young girl who lived in an orphanage, responsible for the deaths of a pizza man, his wife, her birth father, his newlywed, their children, and others. _What was happening?!_

Oliver closed his computer, breathing heavily. Every document he read had a birth and death date. Every document except the one from Captain Atomic's time. Oliver stood up and ran to the kitchen table, where he'd placed his phone. He decided the best thing to do was call Kaz and tell him about his newly acquired information. However, when he tried to call Kaz, all he got was static.

Suddenly, a crazed voice hissed through the speaker. "Oh Oliver…you don't really think I'll let you get away unharmed, now do you?"

Oliver gasped and ran for the door, but it was locked. Oliver tried to unlock the door but the lock was somehow frozen in place.

Oliver breathed heavily, running for the back door. However, when he got there, flames suddenly jumped up from the door, stretching towards him.

Oliver screamed and ran to the other side of the room. The flames kept coming, though, eating up everything in their path. The walls of the house caught fire, spreading to all his and his mom's belongings. Old pictures crashed to the floor, consumed by flames. The sofa he'd just been sitting on burned bright, his computer slowly melting.

Finally out of options, Oliver punched the door in with his superstrenght. The door immediately flew off its hinges, and Oliver ran for the doorframe.

Right when he'd stepped through, he felt two cold, dead hands around his ankles.

Oliver fell to the ground, turning his head to see pale, clammy hands against his ankles, pulling him towards the fire. "No! NO!" screamed Oliver, thrashing about as the threshold burst into flames. It didn't matter anymore, though. The fire was consuming Oliver, scorching his hair and burning his clothes. The soles of his shoes melted off, allowing his feet to become heavily charcoaled.

Oliver panicked, trying to see his captor, but whoever was there was invisible in the smoke.

Oliver grabbed at the burning floorboards, ignoring the pain, pulling himself forward. He felt his captor let go, and decided he had to try to escape again. His skin was boiling and he could feel level two and three burns consuming his torso. Oliver screamed out as his singed fingertips latched onto the splintering floorboards, as he crept forward at a slug's pace.

"You can't escape…" hissed the voice, seeming unperturbed by the smoke. Oliver could only cough and wheeze in response.

As Oliver inched forward, he accidentally slid over a protruding nail, uprooted from the board from the fire withering away at the wooden floor. The nail sliced Oliver's leg open, and ash immediately clung to the wound. Oliver panicked as his leg became weaker, knowing it would become infected if he couldn't treat it soon.

After what felt like an hour, and most of a layer of skin consumed by burn marks, Oliver pulled himself through the flaming threshold.

Standing outside was Isabella.

Isabella smirked. "So Oliver, it seems you've found out my little secret. Unfortunately for you, you will obviously not be allowed to keep this information." Isabella held a hand over Oliver's head, sucking all the newfound knowledge out of him.

"Oh don't worry, dear," she hissed. "You'll get this back, right when I decide you're ready to know who I _really_ am. Until then, if you tell anyone about our little encounter tonight, I will rip your tongue through your teeth and feed it to you." Isabella smirked, and flicked her fingers. "So long, Oliver. Until we meet again."

Isabella disappeared, leaving Oliver unable to move and too afraid to call for help, watching the place he'd lived in all his life burn to the ground. Forcing himself to look away, Oliver dug his hands into his pant's pockets. To his surprise, he felt a small piece of paper in his pocket. Oliver pulled it out.

Though charred at the edges, he could still make out the words 'investigate New York prison for Isabella's parents' in his handwriting.

The paper seemed like a distant memory now.

 **Yeah…I did NOT have a lot of inspiration. XD! Either way, I think you got a lot of action and info, so…good enough, I guess. I think enough was said anyway, I'd rather have a short chapter than one crowded with filler. Besides, with all my long chapters, it's probably nice to have a short one for once! XD! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will involve Oliver flying to New York, and Isabella carrying out more of her plan…;)! Bye for now!**


	10. Blood Pools

**What's up guys, I'm back with a new chapter of this story! So, I wanted to say, purpledolpin05 just released her story 'Story of Evil', which is a prequel to my story. I may inadvertently mention that story, so please please please read it! (You'll like it, I know I do!) Anyway, things are going to start to heat up (;)!) I hope you're ready! Now to respond to reviews!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm glad you enjoyed! XD! He sure is. Oliver's gonna need help…Isabella: Great idea! XD! Oh yeah, you'll see…thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Oh yes I am! XD! Better hide, Isabella's coming. Yeah, what happened to Oliver was really messed up, but then again, so is Isabella. Okay, well, I actually did NOT search that up, so I'm curious: What did you find? Oh, you'll learn about Isabella's legacy soon, don't worry. Isabella's taking over this Halloween! XD! I hope you enjoy, then! There** ** _might_** **be** ** _a little_** **Skoliver. ;)! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531 (2 reviews): (Review 1) She sure is, and Isabella isn't done yet! Oh yeah, Isabella's got more tricks up her sleeve. XD! Yeah, I figured. It HAS been a while. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed! (Review 2) It sure was! XD! Oh yeah, Kaz is gonna be tortured in a…different way. ;)! Well, we'll see…Isabella can do a LOT. You'll find out soon, don't (or do) worry! XD! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy!**

The next day, Oliver decided to begin his plan. It was simple really, fly to New York, head to the prison nearest to the Empire State Building, and check the records. Oliver wanted to tell Kaz, but he remembered Isabella's warning.

Either way, Oliver decided to stop by Mighty Med to ask for the day off. He couldn't find Horace, so after searching for a while, he decided to just leave and hope Horace wouldn't get mad.

He didn't expect the voice from behind him.

"Oliver!" shouted Skylar, hugging him. "What happened to you?!"

Oliver realized that in the commotion of last night, he never explained anything to Skylar. "Um…freak fire. It really came from nowhere."

"What are you doing here?" asked Skylar. "Your burns…" She surprised him by bringing a hand to his cheek. "They look pretty bad."

"Oh, it's alright," said Oliver, hoping he didn't look horribly disfigured or something. "Please say my face isn't messed up."

Skylar chuckled, but said. "Would it make you feel better if I said you looked…uh…'rugged'?"

"Yes, very much."

"Well, okay then."

The two smiled, before Oliver realized he didn't answer Skylar's question. "Uh, I'm here to ask for the day off."

"Why?" asked Skylar.

"I'm…err…taking a little trip. To New York."

"New York?! What the heck, Oliver?!" asked Skylar, in annoyance. With everything that had happened, Skylar wasn't exactly thrilled that Oliver was leaving.

"Uh, yeah," said Oliver. "It's for…research?"

"You don't sound so sure about that," said Skylar, crossing her arms. "Plus, if you wanted to look something up, there are computers and a library. You're not telling me something, so spill."

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, you figured all that out really fast."

"Well, I know you pretty well. A-and Kaz," she caught herself quickly, but couldn't hide her blush.

"Fine," said Oliver. "I want to learn more about Isabella. Specifically who her parents are."

Skylar paused for a moment, but then wanted to face-palm herself. Isabella's parents! Of course, why hadn't she thought of that?! "Good idea! It's already kind of strange Isabella and Zachary get to hang around here without any supervision." Oliver was surprised she didn't add 'because they're evil'.

"Yeah, well, I have reason to believe their parents are in jail," said Oliver. "Actually, they're probably out by now. But they probably _were_ in jail, for letting their daughter risk her life."

"Oliver, what are you talking about? They're just kids, and their parents would be in Mighty Max," said Skylar.

It took Oliver a minute to realize Skylar didn't think –or know- Isabella and Zachary were potentially evil. But why not…?

"Skylar…" said Oliver, slowly. "Have you thought of who caused your injuries? I know you don't remember, but I think it was Isabella. Things started to get weird the moment she and her brother arrived, so it's pretty obvious."

"Oliver, that's ridiculous," said Skylar. "Not to mention, many heroes leave their parents at a young age to fight crime. Listen, I don't like that Isabella and Zachary get to hang around here by themselves, but you make it sound like…like…"

"Like Isabella is a completely different person than who she claims to be? Yeah, I've had my suspicions," Oliver scoffed. "I know a normo prison couldn't hold in hero parents, and I know there might not be any 'parents' to speak of at all. But this is the only lead I have on finding out Isabella's true identity. I need to try!"

"Then I'm coming with you," Skylar stated so simply, it made Oliver's mouth drop open.

"No way! It's too…it's too…"

"Dangerous?" asked Skylar. "And you think I couldn't handle myself as well as you, Mr. Superstrength?"

"You know that's not what I-"

"Good, then you can use your superstrength to hold onto me and fly me with you to New York. Then, we can search for information on Isabella. Even if her parents aren't in jail, we might learn _something_."

Oliver gave her a tiny grin. "Well, then I guess we should go."

Xxx

Kaz wasn't sure what was going on, but knew it wasn't good.

First of all, Oliver had missed work _again_. It was really unlike him. Second of all, Skylar had just randomly turned up in the REC room, covered in scratch marks and other various injuries. Stuff like that didn't just _happen_.

Kaz knew Oliver was too polite to say this, but Kaz was willing to bet good money that the culprit was Isabella. Why wouldn't anyone else 'blame a child'? Kaz had yet to know. He'd been blaming stuff on his younger siblings for years.

Kaz entered the REC room, intent on searching for some clue of what happened to Skylar. Whoever hurt her must have used some sort of weapon, or at least left fingerprints.

Kaz began to dust around the room for fingerprints, when he realized the problem. This was a hospital. People touched _everything_. Thus, everything he dusted had hundreds of fingerprints all over it.

 _Gee, this place is filthy. Someone needs to get the janitor to stop leaking and start cleaning!_ Thought Kaz. Though then again, it's not like _he_ had the right to judge.

"Kazimieras," hissed a voice from behind him.

"Listen lady," said Kaz, not bothering to turn around. "My name's Kaz. No one can spell Kazimieras, not even me. We good?"

"Oh, no. We are certainly not 'good'," she responded.

"What?" wondered Kaz, turning around. He jumped back when he saw that he was standing face to face with Isabella. "Get back!" shrieked Kaz, holding his arm out as if in defense.

"Oh Kaz, your fire powers are no match for _my_ special abilities," purred Isabella.

"Wha-" started Kaz, before he felt a burning sensation. "Hey, what's that?!"

"Look down," hissed Isabella, smirking.

Kaz looked down, and almost fainted. The flesh around his feet was _melting_. He could slowly see muscle and veins being revealed, but those quickly shriveled, leaving only bone. "Wha-what are you doing?!" screamed Kaz.

"Oh, enough with the questions already," said Isabella, an evil smirk forming. "After all, soon you won't have a jaw."

Isabella then punched Kaz in the lip, satisfied by the blood that pooled out of his mouth. "Melting is much easier when some of the bones have been…softened."

"What?!" Kaz tried to shriek, but he could barely control his voice with a broken jaw. Despite having fire powers, the feeling of melting was terrifying and painful.

"Let us make this more…interesting," purred Isabella. She jerked her hand up and pointed at Kaz's stomach. Soon, the skin around his stomach was drizzling down his legs like a melting ice cream cone. The muscles and veins disappeared there too, revealing his organs and bowels. Kaz would've gagged if he wasn't screaming in pain.

Blood pooled on the floor from the melted openings, making Isabella laugh. _Laugh_. Kaz realized she _actually_ enjoyed this.

Through the pain, Kaz bit his lip and screamed. "You're twisted! You're sick!"

Isabella grinned another evil grin. "Of course I am."

Soon, Kaz's knees gave out, and he fell to the floor. He could feel his bones crunching from the lack of protection, but he could no longer care. He was sure Isabella would carve out his insides and feed them to her Hellhounds. He would've even expected her to cut open his skull and remove his brain, except Skylar had said 'it's pretty much useless anyway'.

Kaz held up his hand, horrified to watch as the skin melted down his arm into the opening in his stomach, then to see the blood pour out, the ligaments vanish, revealing a bony hand clutched in one, permanent position of pleading.

"Stop! Please! What do you want!" gagged Kaz, through the blood in his mouth pouring over his lip.

Isabella smirked. "Let me guess, you do not want to be bald?"

"DUH!"

"Fine," hissed Isabella. "I have a little message for you. Let your little friends know. Do not stand in my way. But do not tell them I maimed you, either. Do you have all that?"

"Yes! Yes! Just…please make it stop!" Kaz's entire torso was melted into a pool of skin particles and blood at this point.

"As you wish," she taunted, in a mocking voice. "But this is not the end of me."

Kaz gulped. He didn't doubt that.

Xxx

"Nothing?!" barked Oliver, allowing anger to creep into his voice. "Do you even know what happened here decades ago?!"

"Of course I do," said the lady handling files at the prison. According to her name tag, her name was 'Clara'. "Many things have happened in New York. You're talking about that little girl, though."

"Uh, yeah," snapped Oliver. "And do you have any information on her?!"

"Why would I? I work at a jail!"

Skylar stepped between the two of them. "What Oliver means to say is, did her parents get arrested for being careless?"

"To heck if I know who her parents are," said Clara. "This happened years ago! Why do you two even care about some orphan girl?"

"Orphan?"

"You said her name was 'Isabella Coldstone', didn't you?"

"Oliver, what's she talking about?" asked Skylar. She hadn't heard Oliver change Isabella's last name.

"Yes," said Oliver, ignoring Skylar.

"We have her logged as 'Isabella Diaz'. I don't have 'Coldstone' registered as a last name on my computer," said Clara.

"Aha! So you do have information on Isabella!"

"No, I have a web browser," said Clara, giving Oliver an annoyed look. "I don't know who you think that little girl's parents are, but they certainly weren't in jail, and they probably didn't exist in the first place."

"But that would mean she's really a Diaz…" whispered Oliver.

"Oliver, what are you thinking?!" whisper-shouted Skylar.

"Um, yes," said Clara, seeming like she was ready to shove Oliver right out the door. "Now, if you have any more questions, I suggest checking the archives in the local library. Good day."

Xxx

"Sister!" shouted Zachary, running into Isabella's room. "What do you plan? The children are getting closer to finding out our… _little secret_."

"Oh, my dear brother," purred Isabella, sitting on her bed. "Those young ones shall be no problem soon. They will be killed, the same as anyone else whose ever come into contact with me. Our plan has been put into action, and there is no turning back."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Zachary, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"In four days' time, I will have the power to control the heroes of this hospital," whispered Isabella. "After that, I shall conquer the world, with you by my side, dear brother."

"As you say, my sister, my queen," Zachary responded, humbly. "And what plans may you have for me?"

"I have been thinking of alliances with other villains," said Isabella. "Perhaps a marriage alliance? I have heard tell of a young maiden by the name of 'Chelsey' who has evil intent. If I can fix a pairing between you and her, we may reach out to other villains who will follow my rule."

"Whatever you wish," said Zachary. He often didn't have opinions of his own, and trusted Isabella to do what's best for them.

Isabella smiled. "That is what I love about you, dear brother. You put your unwavering trust in me, and I do everything I can to prove you can continue to trust me."

Zachary smiled as well, taking Isabella's hand and helping her stand from her bed. "You have never been wrong."

"I do believe it is time," said Isabella. "Bring me…the necklace."

Zachary's eyes widened. "You do not mean-"

"I do," she said, simply. "It is time. Now that I have caused those children suffering, I believe I must return to the task at hand. World domination. The necklace is the first step."

Zachary ran to a dresser in her room, and pulled out a small wooden box. He reached in and pulled out a silver chain. Isabella had not worn it in over a hundred years.

Isabella held the chain to the light, admiring the charms she had collected for it over the centuries. She placed a finger to each charm, and smiled at the memories each held. "A jar of blood from every one of my families. Every reincarnated life I have ever lived, the blood of every parent, every sibling." She turned to Zachary, for he had willingly cut his own finger to offer her blood. She then turned to the next relic. "A lock of hair from the person who killed me in my first life." Isabella didn't dare speak her name. "A fragment of skull from the ever-powerful Black Skull, which strengthens my ability to control the will of others. A dab of Brain Matter's potion to turn into a horrible beast. And finally…" She paused for dramatic effect. "A bottle of the souls I have taken through the years. These strengthen me. These souls will rejuvenate my own, so I may live forever young no matter how many times I die."

Zachary grinned. "As I always say, if you cannot kill your enemies, kill their children."

"You know I always have," said Isabella, with a smirk. Isabella crossed the room to hug her brother. "Soon, life will be just the way we want it. Ruling side by side over a dark and horrid earth. I can feel it, Zachary, this is the last time I die for my cause. This lifetime, I will take what is mine."

 **Okay people, I have an answer to a question that might be on your mind. Why did Isabella go a little easier on Kaz? Well, I wouldn't call it 'easier', but she doesn't see Kaz as much of a threat. In order to figure out who she finds most threatening, check the order of Isabella's encounters. Who's first, who's second, and then who's third. Figure it our for yourselves. ;). Well, if you're confused about Isabella now, don't worry, soon she will explain everything for herself (be afraid, be very afraid). Anyway, happy almost Halloween, I'll see you in the next chapter! Or your nightmares…MWAHAHAHA!**


	11. A Sinister Secret

**What's up, people? Well, I'm back with chapter 11 and there's two chapter left! Gee, I hope I can finish before Halloween…oh well, I guess it's okay if I go a little over. Anyway, new episode of Elite Force tomorrow! That's exciting. XD! I'm really hyped up because I just went to a pep rally and I'm probably watching the Rocky Horror Remake tomorrow. Well, now that I've overshared, time to move onto reviews!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh yeah, Isabella's cracking down on them now! Isabella: Thank you, Jones. XD! I love the mini Skoliver too. That's pretty cool, I came up with the silver necklace recently and thought it'd be cool. XD! Isabella and Zachary have quite the past life (lives). Thanks for the review!**

"Ow! Oliver, watch the landing!"

Skylar shrieked as Oliver crashed to the ground behind the New York City archives. Oliver blushed. "Sorry Skylar, still getting used to that."

Skylar groaned and grabbed her head. "At least no one saw us."

"Well, except that old lady. By the looks on her face, I think we might've taken a few years off her life," Oliver chuckled a little, until Skylar shot him a look.

"You've got lots of explaining to do," said Skylar. "Who's Isabella _Coldstone_? Why do you want information on her? _What are you hiding from me_?!"

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry, Skylar. It's just…on the night my house burned down, I remember looking up some stuff about Isabella. There was a weird paper that said 'Beware Isabella Coldstone' on it, and I got curious."

Skylar sighed. "That could be anyone."

"I don't think so," said Oliver. "It came up as one of the results from some key words like 'little girl', 'empire state building', and other stuff. The problem is, I don't remember what the article said, and my phone isn't working for some reason. In fact, I can't really remember any of my research…"

Skylar shivered, trying to hide her discomfort. "You still could've _tried_ to explain…"

Oliver gave her a sad look, and without knowing what to say, repeated. "I-I'm sorry…"

After a moment of silence, Skylar smiled and nodded, feeling sympathetic. "Well, then what're we waiting for? Let's go dig up some dirt on this girl!"

Xxx

"Zachary," hissed a voice, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Zachary rolled his eyes. "You may come out, sister. You do not fool me anymore."

Isabella stepped out of the shadows with a grin on her face. Zachary smiled too. "Why Isabella, you are positively radiant today. What may I do to further your mood?"

Isabella sat beside Zachary on the cot in his room. "Oh Zachary," she purred. "We are in luck! Remember the last time I attacked Kaz?"

"Melting his ridiculous human flesh?"

"Before that."

"Oh yes!" said Zachary, before snickering. "You came at him with a knife while he was helping Tecton."

Isabella nodded. "Yes, I scared Kaz far away, and with Horace on our side, no one has helped Tecton yet. He is weak and suffering."

Zachary nodded. "Is that why you are happy? Did you go into his room and watch him suffer?"

"Yes, but that is not the only reason I am happy," said Isabella. "He is the strongest hero, and I thought it would take me a long time to manipulate him. But in his weakened state, I can easily control him!"

"What wonderful news!" replied Zachary, standing up. "What are we waiting for? Let us go and take his mind for our own!"

"I am glad you are eager," said Isabella. "Come on."

Xxx

"Excuse me ma'am, may I help you?"

"Yes, I was just looking for the 'demented MIA little girls' section."

"SKYLAR!"

Oliver grabbed Skylar's arm and hastily dragged her away from the librarian. "What?! She could've helped us!" demanded Skylar.

"Or called the cops," said Oliver.

"But aren't librarians supposed to help you find what you need?!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she would've walked right into the 'demented MIA little girls' section and got us a book," Oliver said, sarcastically.

"Well it was worth a try…"

Oliver sighed. "It doesn't matter. I don't think Isabella would be in a book anyway, we need to look in the archives. The problem is, you need permission to enter an archive, and we can't tell the librarians why we want to enter."

Skylar paused for a moment in thought. "I got it! We'll tell the librarians we want to learn the history of your great-great-grand-pod of nutrient solu-"

"No."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You normos have such weird ways of producing offspring!"

"Yeah… _we're_ the weird ones." Skylar rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Oliver.

"I've got a better idea," Oliver said. "Since you don't have an official identity as a normo, we'll say we want to enter the archives to see if we can learn about your family. We can just say they're from New York or something."

"I guess that could work. Let's try!"

Xxx

Minutes later, the two were walking down a dark staircase under the library. It hadn't taken much to persuade the librarians to let them check out the archives, they just had to promise not to mess up anything. What disturbed Oliver the most was how dusty it was, they really needed to hire a janitor!

"Is this an archive?" asked Skylar. "It looks more like the subterranean cells on Caldera!"

"New York's an old city," said Oliver. "The archives are bound to look a little more old-fashioned than what we're used to. It's kind of cool, though." Oliver looked at a suit of armor against the wall, wondering if it was authentic or a decoration. If Kaz were here, he would've put the helmet on and ended up coughing up dust the rest of the day. Oliver felt a sudden stab of pain, regretting his decision to leave Kaz behind.

"Wow, this place looks like something out of a movie," said Skylar.

"Yeah, Ghostbusters," Oliver scoffed, trying to hide the tiny bit of fear this place instilled in him. The shelves were lined up with a few desks in between, with candles along the walls and a few quills and ink bottles on the tables. All the books on the shelves were hard-backed and encased in felt binds, some slightly torn on the edges from wear-and-tear. There was a faint dripping noise that echoed across the rock walls, a leak no doubt. The archive-or underground cavern-had a dusty, stale scent to it, and was very dark with the candles as the only light source.

"You would think this is a fire hazard, what with the wooden shelves and books, and candles…" Skylar murmured, dragging a finger along a dusty shelf.

"Let's just find some information on Isabella and get out," Oliver said, shuttering.

"Geez, why can't we explore a bit?"

"If we do, I'm afraid a rat might bite off one of your fourteen toes," said Oliver, scanning the ground in fear.

Skylar walked over to Oliver, and suddenly slapped him. "Man up!"

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Skylar withdrew her hand, looking sorry. "Uh, my bad. It's just, on my planet, we're taught to be strong. The weak don't survive. Seriously, we sacrifice them to the volcanoes."

"Good to know?"

After that awkward moment, Skylar and Oliver began to search the archive. Skylar found a dusty rack of shelves, piled high with newspapers, and began to sift through them. Oliver found an old Encyclopedia on events in the past of New York.

After a few hours of searching, and no convenient proof, Skylar walked off with a sigh. "Oliver, we're wasting our time. We should be checking the Mighty Med archives, not the New York archives."

"Wait!" shouted Oliver from somewhere in the rows of shelves. "I think I found something!"

"What?!" asked Skylar, racing towards his voice with a new sense of invigoration.

"This!" announced Oliver, holding out a book towards her.

 _"'_ _Enchanted and Spiritual Objects'?_ How's that going to help us?" asked Skylar.

"I don't know. It's just…when I was rounding the corner, this book was just open right in the middle of the aisle. It was the _only_ book out of place. It was like…it was _calling_ me," explained Oliver.

"Fine, let me see that," said Skylar, taking the book in her arms. She flipped through pages, skimming them fast. "Magic totems…ruby wish amulet…oh! Look at this!"

Skylar held the book out towards Oliver, and he took it from her. On it was a silver chain with many charms attached. "So?"

" _So_ , the book says this chain has powers! And I've seen Isabella wear a silver necklace before!" announced Skylar.

"Yeah, she could be wearing this…or literally _any_ other silver chain," said Oliver.

"I don't know…it just feels _strange_ ," said Skylar.

Oliver read the captions alongside the necklace. Beside each image of a charm was a short paragraph of the significance of the charm. "According to this book, the necklace has the power to traps spirits, so the wearer can stay…forever young." Oliver gulped, that sounded just a bit _too_ coincidental. "According to the book, only the most powerful could wear the necklace. However, it corrupts them, and in one lifetime they may become…a demon."

Oliver kept reading, then suddenly froze. "Oh no…"

"What?" asked Skylar, her voice rising in fear.

"Look," whispered Oliver, pointing at the caption under a tiny jar. _'The Spirit Glass contains the souls of all the spirits trapped by the necklace.'_ Following the passage was a list of the alleged 'trapped souls'. Written at the bottom of the list in still dripping, black ink was '41: Skylar, 42: Oliver, 43: Kaz'.

Skylar and Oliver slowly looked at each other, eyes widening in shock. Oliver grabbed Skylar's arm quickly, and whispered. "Whoever wrote this might still be here. The ink is fresh. We need to _get out_."

Right as they were making their way towards the door, a sinister voice came from behind them, grabbing Oliver and pulling him back with strength that Oliver couldn't even begin to match. "Oh, you aren't going _anywhere_."

Oliver stared into Skylar's horrified eyes as he was pulled away. The last thing he noticed was a small meteor symbol on the hand of his captor before he was dragged into the darkness…

 **Intense ending, eh? Well, don't say I never surprised you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again soon, okay! BTW, random question: What should I go as for Halloween? Evie from Descendants, or a teen wolf girl? I'll tell you when I decide. ;)! See you next update!**


	12. We Only Have Each Other

**What do you know? I got inspiration. I hope you enjoy this rare occasion. XD! Halloween's right around the corner, and I'm going as a teen wolf girl! I'm so excited! CANDY TIME! XD! Man, I really need to watch Halloweentown, Girl vs. Monster, and Invisible Sister…Anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm glad you enjoyed! Well, the Skoliver ain't over yet! Isabella's taking over, no one will be spared. XD! Well, only the silver chain belongs to Isabella, the rest are just other relics. We'll see if Oliver's doomed, or if he'll be saved, now! XD! That was funny, wasn't it? Thanks for the review!**

 **Skoliver: Of course there'll be more Skoliver! Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole53 (2 reviews): (Review 1) You'll see soon, just you wait! Isabella has this all planned out…who knows if Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz even have a chance at success? Oh yeah, I wouldn't try to picture what happened to Kaz if I were you, it's kind of gruesome. XD! Well, you'll see Kaz's fate in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoy so much! XD! This plot was NOT thought through, to be honest, I keep adding more as I go along! XD! (Review 2) Oh yeah, Isabella really wants them dead. We'll have to see if she succeeds…You'll see what happened to Oliver, don't worry. Well, even if there's only one chapter left, Isabella always goes out with a big 'shabang'. I guarantee she won't let them off easy. ;)! Oh yeah, an epic ending battle would be awesome, but that all depends if she doesn't destroy them before they can have a proper fight. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Wow, guys! That's so many reviews, you're all too kind! Now, onto the story!**

"Oliver!" screamed Skylar, chasing after the figure.

"Skylar! Run!" screamed Oliver, clawing at the ground helplessly.

Skylar wasn't going to run off. She wouldn't let some…some _creature_ kill Oliver. He was one of the only people she had left.

The figure was fast, but dragging Oliver slowed it down. When Skylar neared, she was shocked at what she saw. The person-or ghost, by appearance-was transparent with a torn orange body suit. Claw marks had scratched out some of the uniform, and torn pieces of fabric fluttered like mist. In fact, the entire area around the person was glowing with no definite form. The person's hair was gold, though the hair seemed to resemble fire as it flickered in the misty haze. The only bit of recognition Skylar had was the comet on his/its hand.

"Is that…Tecton?" Skylar asked.

"No way!" shouted Oliver. "Whoever this is must be posing as Tecton! Skylar, I have powers, I'll be fine! Go find help!"

"Silence!" the person, 'Tecton', hissed. "It is time to take you back to the mistress!"

"Who, Isabella?!" shouted Skylar, struggling to keep up with them now.

Tecton just grinned. All of a sudden, Oliver reached out with his free hand and grabbed a table leg, easily flinging the table at Tecton with his superstrength.

The table went _right through him._

The table fell to the ground nearby, glowing oddly. Luckily, the surprise of Oliver's retaliation caused Tecton to loosen his grip. Oliver slid out of his grasp, scrambling to his feet and running towards Skylar.

"How did the table go right through him if he was able to hold onto you?!" gasped Skylar.

"Honestly, I have no idea," said Oliver. "All I know is, we have to _run_!"

Skylar grabbed Oliver's hand and shot down a nearby aisle of bookshelves, trying to find a hiding place. Tecton had dragged Oliver so deep into the archives, it was almost hopeless trying to escape. They would need to wait Tecton out, and hope he would leave…

"Over there!" Oliver whisper-shouted, pointing at a bookshelf. The bookshelf was against a wall, with a small space between it and the wall. The space would be too small for an adult to fit behind, but maybe two teenagers…

Without taking a moment to think, Skylar lunged behind the bookshelf, dragging Oliver behind her. Oliver forced himself not to shriek when his burnt nose hit the side of the bookshelf, causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Nice going, Oliver!" hissed Skylar. "Now his super-senses can detect your blood!"

"Oh, he could already smell our sweat," snapped Oliver. "Plus, it's not like I _asked_ for a bloody nose."

Skylar sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

Before Oliver could respond, a shadow was cast over the bookshelf, and Oliver and Skylar held their breath and pressed as close to the wall as possible, hoping Tecton couldn't hear or smell them. Oliver gripped Skylar's hand, and was surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Come out, come out…" hissed Tecton, followed by an unearthly cackle that sent shivers down Oliver and Skylar's spines.

The shadow passed them, and they exhaled in relief. No sooner did they feel relief that the bookshelf was flipped over, revealing Tecton with a look of pure amusement on his face. "Thought you could hide, did you not?!"

"Leave us alone!" shouted Oliver, trying to be brave.

"Big words from the little man," smirked Tecton, making Oliver blush. "How about we turn up the… _heat!_ "

At once, Tecton formed a fireball in his hands just as Oliver put himself between Tecton and Skylar. The fireball hit Oliver square in the back, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Oliver!" screeched Skylar, kneeling beside him. He already had so many burns…

"I-it's okay," choked Oliver, coughing up blood. "M-my water powers should pr-protect me. I-it's how I survived the f-fire. Run…" With that final word, he fell unconscious, Skylar shaking him and calling his name.

Skylar stood up, and was surprised to find Tecton hadn't come any closer. Despite Oliver's command, Skylar felt a strong surge of rage wash over her, and found herself running at the ghost-man.

Skylar punched Tecton in the stomach, but her arm went right through him. The force of the punch and the lack of results sent her sprawling, and she felt Tecton kick her in the side.

Skylar jumped to her feet and, not taking a clue from her last punch, attempted to punch Tecton in the jaw. Once again, her arm passed through him, and he grabbed her raised arm and bent it behind her back. It only dimly occurred to Skylar he shouldn't have been able to use his hands and be intangible at the same time.

Tecton yanked Skylar's arm down, attempting to dislocate her shoulder. Luckily, Skylar was able to pull out of his grip with only a small 'snap'.

Since punches hadn't been working, Skylar decided to try to kick Tecton. She tried to roundhouse him in the face, but suddenly he disappeared. Skylar froze and looked around, then felt a foot connect with her back. Skylar was knocked forward, but didn't lose her footing. She swung around and aimed a right hook at Tecton's cheek, to no avail.

Right as her hand would've connected (theoretically) with his cheek, he disappeared again. Suddenly, she felt a shock of pain explode from her shin, and dropped to her knees on the ground.

Skylar bent her head forward, but could still feel Tecton kick her in the cheek, forming a large bruise and making her gum bleed. She attempted to grab his leg and pull it out from under him, but when she looked up he was gone. She thought he was on her left, but no. Gone.

While she looked to her left, Tecton, directly in front of her, socked her in the jaw.

At this point, Oliver had barely woken up. The scene before him was vague and hazy, but he could see Skylar punching the air. For a second, Oliver wondered if Skylar was going crazy. "Skylar! What are you punching?!"

A garbled noise was his response, then. "I see him! _I see him!_ "

"See who?! Skylar, no one's there!" screamed Oliver.

Now, Tecton disappeared and reappeared within seconds, circling Skylar. He moved so fast, the afterimage made it look like he'd duplicated himself. His image flashed so quickly, all Skylar could do was run around in the circle Tecton had herded her into, swinging at wherever Tecton had been last. Soon, she threw her whole body into it, feeling sparks of pain whenever she moved.

Tecton punched Skylar in the left eye, causing her to fall over but look up at Tecton with pure hatred.

"Skylar, stop it! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Skylar just barely heard Oliver shout.

"O-Oliver!" she said in a voice somewhere between a groan and a snarl.

"STOP!"

Skylar shakily pulled herself to her feet, determined to at least land one punch on her harasser. Maybe this was fake. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe Tecton was untouchable, unstoppable. But that didn't matter. No, this was a matter of pride. Something in her mind said 'Tecton may not leave this battle unscathed', and she was going to pursue that voice, even if it killed her!

"Skylar!" Oliver howled, then winced when he tried to move towards her. Any movement brought a fiery pain to his back.

Skylar got an idea, and ran forward right as Tecton was appearing before her. She cried out in agony and excitement, ready to bring this ghost-villain to its grave. For once, Tecton didn't disappear.

When Skylar was within striking range, she sprung through the air, set on tackling Tecton to the ground. Instead, she went _through_ him.

Skylar yelped and clattered to the ground, not far from Oliver. Oliver was shocked when he saw her covered in green and red goo, seemingly from the ghost's body, glowing strangely.

Tecton just smirked and disappeared.

Oliver forced himself to sit up, despite the pain. "Skylar? Skylar! Are you okay?!"

The goo didn't just coat her body, it almost cocooned her in translucent green and red slime. Oliver wiped the gunk from Skylar's mouth, fearing she couldn't breathe.

"Oliver…I'm tired…" Skylar choked.

"No! Don't go to sleep!" Oliver had no idea what the goo was, but didn't want to risk her not waking up. "I-I think the goo is weakening you! Hold on…"

Oliver backed up and sprayed her with his water blast. For once, the blast was actually strong, but maybe that's because he was so worried.

The goo clung to some parts of her clothes and stained her shirt and hair, but the water washed most of it off. Still, her eyelids drooped and her breath came short. "Oliver!" she said, but it came out as more of a whine. "That's cold…" Her voice weakened and died out as she spoke.

"Sorry Skylar, I just had to get that stuff off you."

"C-can you fly?"

Oliver winced. "Um, maybe. We could probably make it halfway to Mighty Med before I have to break." When he saw Skylar's disturbed look, he corrected himself. "By 'break' I mean, 'take a break'."

"Whew! I thought those things only happened on my planet."

Oliver had no response to this, so he changed the topic. "What were you doing back there?"

"Huh?"

"Were you fighting Tecton? I couldn't see him."

"What do you mean, 'couldn't see him'?" asked Skylar. "The man was glowing!"

"Are you sure you didn't imagine him? After all, you _were_ pretty angry."

Skylar shook her head. "I couldn't have, it was too real."

"I don't know much about ghosts, but I _do_ know Tecton was pretty inconsistent," said Oliver. "First he grabs me, then something goes through him! Then you can see him, but I can't. If these are things ghosts can do, he must be really experienced."

"Or the person who killed him was experienced."

Oliver froze, unable to say anything. If Kaz knew Tecton was very likely dead, he would be heartbroken. However, what was worse was that the most powerful of superheroes was somehow defeated. How? Oliver had a hunch it was Isabella.

But if it was, they were all doomed.

Oliver pulled Skylar into his arms, trying not to show his disgust at the goo. "Can…can you stand up?"

"I don't think so," said Skylar. "Maybe in a little while."

Oliver knew they didn't have that kind of time, so he figured he'd have to carry her. _'Well, let's hope my landing isn't off…'_

Xxx

Kaz was in his room. This wouldn't have been weird for most people, but to Kaz's giant family, it was like having an alien in their house–which they didn't know had actually happened a few times. Kaz rarely was alone, usually with Oliver, if not with Oliver then with Jordan or Gus.

Kaz sat on his bed, just staring at the wall. There was something about almost being melted alive that caused you to want to look at something solid. Like a wall.

Every so often, Kaz peeked at his hands and legs. Still solid. Good. He was afraid he'd look at them one time and they wouldn't be there.

Kaz's phone buzzed, causing him to jump. He'd locked the door to his room to keep his siblings out, and the buzz of the phone broke his silence.

 **Jordan: Halloween party in 1 hour. Wanna come?**

 **Kaz: Halloween passed.**

 **Jordan: Yeah, it's been rescheduled for today. At school. Come or else.**

 **Kaz: Why? Couldn't get a date?**

 **Jordan: Haha, say that again and I'll strange u. Just get over here, before I kill Gus!**

 **Kaz: I'm not sure I want to leave the house.**

 **Jordan: Wuss, come on!**

Kaz stared at the phone for a few minutes, wondering what he should do. It was getting pretty late, but then again, that's when Halloween parties usually started. And after all, Skylar and Oliver _had_ abandoned him to do who-knows-what.

Kaz sighed. It wasn't like the choice was too difficult.

 **Kaz: Be there in 45 mins.**

Xxx

"Oliver! Watch out!" shouted Skylar, as the two crash-landed in a park. Oliver wrapped his arms around Skylar, landing on his back and cushioning her landing. It sent a shock of pain up his spine, but he was more afraid of what would happen if Skylar got injured under the goo's influence.

"Oliver!" shouted Skylar, kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?"

Oliver groaned. "I should be, just give me a sec."

Luckily, at this point Skylar could stand up. She immediately ran over to an information booth and grabbed a map. She ran back to Oliver, and helped him sit on a nearby park bench. "Okay, it looks like we're in Central Park."

"I was right, that's about halfway between Philadelphia and the New York archives," said Oliver. "I just have to catch my breath. Then I can-"

"No, Oliver," said Skylar, causing Oliver to look at her. "Have you seen yourself? You look awful. And so do I. We should take a bus, I don't want you to expend all your energy and get hurt."

Oliver was about to protest, but then looked at his own hands. They were burned in many places, though not nearly as bad as his back. He looked up into Skylar's eyes, and put a thumb against her temple. "You have a black eye," he said. _How didn't I notice that_?

Skylar gave him a half-smile. "Yeah, well, Tecton's a decent opponent."

"Your jaw…it's bleeding too…" Now that Oliver was paying attention, he noticed that she really was bruised in many places. He suddenly felt the urge to punch himself for being so stupid. Of course the fight wasn't in her imagination! Why did he ever suggest she was just imagining things!?

Now, bruised and scratched, Oliver felt guiltier than ever. "Skylar…I'm so sorry. If I was better at controlling my powers, I could've helped you fight. If I hadn't stupidly let you go with Isabella, you wouldn't be bleeding. I-I'm sorry…" He repeated his last phrase, unsure of what to say. He felt like an idiot.

Skylar put an arm around him. "There's nothing you could've done. Isabella is a deadly enemy, and if you didn't let me go with her, then she would've attacked me when you left Mighty Med at night." Skylar took a deep breath. "Sometimes I feel guilty that I wasn't with you when your house caught fire. I should've helped."

"I should've called you," corrected Oliver, shaking his head.

Skylar sighed. "If we're going to fight Isabella, we need to be a team. Promise we'll stick together until she's defeated?"

Oliver nodded, and smiled. "I promise."

Skylar smiled now, too. "Good. Now let's go catch that bus."

Xxx

Skylar and Oliver boarded a bus heading back to Philadelphia. They sat side by side in the front, ready to jump out at a moment's notice, on edge because of their recent fight. Skylar had her arms wrapped around Oliver's left arm, while Oliver looked out the window, chewing his lip anxiously.

Skylar's knee bounced with pent-up tension, and she grabbed Oliver's hand. She immediately blushed, but Oliver didn't turn to her, or let go.

Skylar checked the bus's stop, and whispered to Oliver. "The bus is stopping by Logan High School. We should get off there."

"Yeah, Jordan texted that there's a Halloween party tonight. Do you want to go? I'd rather not return to Mighty Med just yet." Oliver wanted to seem brave, but there was no denying that neither of them were ready to face Isabella.

Skylar bit her lip and nodded. "Sounds fun. I'm curious about normo Halloween parties, since I didn't get to go to the last one because-" She stopped, before she could say ' _I was evil'_. "Well, like I said, I'm curious."

Oliver shot her a worried look, but upon seeing her expressionless face, he looked away again.

"Okay, next stop, Logan bus stop!" shouted the bus driver.

Skylar nodded. "That's our stop."

"Unload in fifteen minutes," the bus driver added, before he turned off his speaker.

Skylar was about to stand up, her anxiety keeping her from sitting in one place, when Oliver grabbed her arm.

Skylar looked at Oliver, and from his blush, she could tell he hadn't thought through what he was going to say. "Uh…Skylar?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I hope you have fun."

Xxx

Isabella patted Brain Matter's shoulder, stepping back towards Zachary. They were in the main office of Mighty Med, situated in front of a computer. "Do you not love having a smart man as a slave?" cooed Isabella. "It is so easy to hunt people these days!"

"All you have to do is track one simple text message," Zachary chuckled. "And you know everything about where a person came from, and where they are going!"

Isabella smiled to herself. "A Halloween party, is it? It has been so long since I have been to a party, I must find something to wear!" She chuckled evilly.

 _Oh, Skylar and Oliver. If you think you know it all, you are terribly mistaken._

 **Yikes! Isabella knows what's going on! What do you think will happen in the last chapter? By the way, are you as surprised as I am that Central Park is so close to Philadelphia? I know I was! XD! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next up is the conclusion! Let's see if there's a happy ending…You know, if I update on time. XD! By the way, I probably won't update Sky High this month, I've been too busy with this fic! You know, unless I use the weekend responsibly…HA!**


	13. Their Inevitable Fate

**Oh, is it Halloween already? XD! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, I just watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do The Time Warp Again, and I LOVED it! I totally recommend that movie, it's so funny! Anyway, it's time for Isabella to make her final stand…or is it?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah, Tecton's become a monster. XD! Thanks, there's more Skoliver coming. You also get to learn the fates of some people in your story…(whistles innocently). Oh yeah, Isabella has big plans for them. Yes! I decided to add some Jaz for you and TeamTLKandBaltoCrew! Isabella: Jones! I shall bring the head of Kaz as a birthday gift! XD! Well, here's your update! Have a happy Halloween!**

 **PurpleNicole531: She always is, isn't she? Well, you get to find out what happens now! Who knows? Maybe she will be…or maybe she'll succeed? It** ** _is_** **a long chapter, after all. Have a happy Halloween!**

 **Writer207: Trust me, I can relate to that feeling! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters, though! Oh yeah, Isabella has** ** _big_** **plans. Who knows if they'll survive, Isabella isn't an easy villain. That's so sweet of you to say! I didn't even know I was good at the horror genre until I wrote this story! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I know you want to see what Isabella does, so I'll get right on to the story!**

Skylar and Oliver burst through the doors to Logan High School, panting and sweating. The energy was completely wiped out of them from their terrifying trip to the archives and tension-filled bus ride home. When they had entered the school, Oliver leaned against a wall breathing heavily. Skylar, however, stumbled around a bit, as though she couldn't find her footing. The more Oliver looked at her, the dizzier she seemed to look. Oliver eventually grabbed her arm and guided her to a seat by the buffet table.

No sooner had Skylar sat down that Kaz and Jordan approached from the crowd. Jordan was dressed as a female pirate, while Kaz, with limited options, had thrown on an eye-patch. Jordan was arguing with him about wearing the same costume and how 'it would make them look like a couple, which was disgusting'.

"Oliver! Sky-Connie!" Kaz said in surprise, when he saw them.

"Hey Oliver, hey Connie," said Jordan. "Didn't expect to see you here, Kaz said you were out of town."

"Yeah…well, we got back early," Oliver said, in a rushed tone.

Oliver turned to Kaz, and noticed him staring at Skylar. Skylar had leaned back in the chair, throwing her head back, and looked very worn-out. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Uh…long trip," said Oliver. "Very tiring. Could I talk to you _in private_?"

"I don't know," said Kaz, sharply. "You took Connie on a private vacation without me, so why should I talk to you in private?"

"That literally makes no sense!"

"I don't have to make sense! You left me alone with-" He shot a look at Jordan. "Err… _problems_ at… _work_. And I had to figure things out all on my own!"

Oliver groaned. "That's what I'm trying to tell you about! Would you let me talk to you in private?!"

Kaz rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Oliver pulled Kaz aside, and whispered to him. "Isabella threatened me about telling people what I'd learned. Kaz, she's a reincarnated demon from the middle ages who wants to create an army of enslaved superheroes to take over the world!"

"And yet…you told _Skylar_ ," snorted Kaz. "It's like I said before she went evil. Hello Skoliver, goodbye Kaziver."

"I'm surprised you focused on _that_ after everything I just told you."

"Priorities, man!"

"Kaz! I wasn't going to invite her, and I even told her not to come! _She_ figured me out!" defended Oliver. "The stakes were too high. I was already risking Skylar's life-and Isabella's wrath-and I didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire!"

"Oh really? Don't tell me a part of you didn't want her to come," snapped Kaz.

"Kaz, you know I care about Skylar, but I care about you too," said Oliver. "I wanted to risk my own life before risking either of yours, but…things don't always work out the way we plan it."

Kaz sighed. "I know, I know! It's just…it still feels like you're favoring her over your own best friend…"

Oliver gave Kaz a half-smile. "Kaz, you're my best friend-forever. I didn't know going to New York would be such a disaster, and if I did, I _swear_ I would've invited you."

"You went to _New York_ without me?!"

"That's not the point!"

Kaz shook his head, but he was grinning. "Friends?" asked Oliver.

"Friends," said Kaz, pulling his best friend into a hug.

"Okay, now that we've got that straightened out, I was wondering if you knew anything about ghosts," said Oliver.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're too afraid to watch horror movies!" taunted Kaz.

"I've watched some!"

"Anything by R.L. Stine doesn't count."

"I have a very high-strung nervous system! It's a medical condition!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy," said Kaz. "But why are you asking?"

"Because Skylar battled one."

"Skylar battled a ghost?! No way! You didn't film it?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I was blasted in the back, filming it wasn't exactly my first thought."

"It would've been mine!"

 _"_ _Anyway_ ," said Oliver, trying to get Kaz on track. "Skylar tried to tackle the ghost, but she went through him. Then, she got covered in weird ghost goo." Oliver gestured to Skylar, trying to note the remaining goo stains.

"Oh," said Kaz. "That's ectoplasm. Don't tell Skylar, but ectoplasm is mostly mucus, along with other ghost bodily fluids."

"Oh, gross!" groaned Oliver. "And I carried her halfway here!" Oliver started to gag. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna need a few showers."

"Oh, man up," said Kaz. "Anyway, ectoplasm serves many functions. Some are ways for ghosts to leave messages or calling cards. Some are trails or other ways to find ghosts. Some serve as lights, and some are made to weaken mortals."

"You remember all that, but you can't remember how to spell 'cataclysm'?" asked Oliver.

"You know the 'y' trips me up!"

"Wait, say that last one again."

"You know the 'y' trips me up?"

"No, on your list of ectoplasm functions."

Kaz thought for a minute. "Oh, some ectoplasms are used to weaken mortals."

"Yes, that! I think that might be what Tecton got on Skylar!"

"Wait…Tecton?"

Oliver froze. "Kaz…um…I could be wrong but…" Oliver paused, trying to think of a gentle way to say this. When he couldn't think of one, he just came out with it. "I have reason to believe Tecton's dead."

Now Kaz stared off into the distance, a glassy look in his eyes. After a long pause, he ran his hands down his face, and tiredly ran a hand through his hair after that. "No, Oliver, you're never wrong. I don't…I don't know how I should feel about this…"

Oliver sighed. "Look, I think Isabella might've killed him. If we can kill Isabella, maybe we'll get Tecton back!"

Kaz covered his face with a hand again, and now Oliver was almost certain there were tears glistening in his eyes. "Oliver, that isn't going to work. Isabella's all powerful. We-we can't defeat her."

"We can't give up!"

"Oliver! She brought the greatest superhero _to his knees_!" cried Kaz. Before Oliver could respond, Kaz silenced him with a terse shake of his head. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Let's just try to fix Skylar then leave this dang party."

Kaz turned away, but Oliver grabbed his shoulder. "Kaz! Please! Try to calm down!"

"Why?!" snarled Kaz, whipping around. "I was almost _melted_ today Oliver! Do you understand that?! And from the sound of it, you almost died! Skylar, well, who _knows_ what the ectoplasm is going to do to her, and while this is all happening Isabella is working on world domination! _Why should I be calm?!_ "

Oliver jumped back from the abruptness of Kaz's statement. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Kaz threw his hands in the air. "I know that! I'm just stressed out okay?! My role model died, my best friend almost died, _I_ almost died, and Skylar could be dying, who knows?! Let's just figure out what to do with the ectoplasm before it's too late!"

Kaz turned away and charged over to Skylar. He grabbed her arm rather abruptly, examining a small chunk of goo. "She looks okay," Kaz said, to Oliver. He then turned to Skylar. "Just wash this off as soon as possible, and don't get any in your mouth." Skylar winced, but nodded.

"Do you need a drink?" Jordan asked, coming over with three cups of fruit punch. "You and Oliver look sort of dehydrated." It was then that Oliver remembered he hadn't had a proper meal since…well, since two days ago, really. His house burned down, he went to Mighty Med, he went to New York. Not much time for eating in between.

Sure enough, Skylar and Oliver gulped the drinks down greedily, and Kaz ran off to get them some food, dragging Jordan along behind him.

While they were gone, Oliver noticed Skylar beginning to look woozy. "You okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah…it's just…the goo…on my skin…giving me cramps," Skylar's words came out broken and breathy as she grabbed her side, heaving. Suddenly, she flung her head forward and vomited on the floor. Her arms dangled limp beside her, and her hair hung down, a curtain hiding her face. Oliver gasped, and ran to pull her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly.

"What happened?!" asked Jordan, running over, dropping the food she'd been carrying in surprise. "Did you two kiss or something? Because I know that'd be _my_ reaction."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Jordan, what is it?"

"I just came over to ask if you wanted to _do_ something," Jordan said, sarcastically. "That was, until I saw _that_." She gestured to Skylar with a slightly disgusted look on her face. "I'm going to the photo booth with Kaz, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us. I don't want to be alone with _him_."

"You two have your fun," said Oliver, smirking when he saw Jordan's face go red. "We'll meet you guys later."

"Suit yourself," said Jordan, walking away stiffly.

Oliver then turned back to Skylar. "Sorry about that. Just Jordan being Jordan, you know?"

Skylar nodded weakly, dry-heaving. "It…feels…awful…"

Oliver smiled sympathetically. "I know, but you'll feel better in a minute."

They stayed like that for a while. Skylar gagging and coughing, Oliver just being there for her. Just as Oliver promised, in a few moments Skylar sat up and placed a hand to her head, the wave of sickness subsiding. It's not like she'd had much-or any-food lately to regurgitate. It dimly occurred to Oliver that the way they'd been living for the last few days wasn't particularly _healthy_.

"You're stronger than most normos," said Oliver, quietly. "I knew you'd recover quickly." He helped her to her feet, and she leaned against him, with his arm around her.

Skylar wasn't sure how to respond, so she just stared at him. He looked back into her eyes, and for a moment it felt like the world had stopped.

Unfortunately, the moment was quickly interrupted.

"Hey guys!" shouted Gus. "Whoa! Glowing barf! I wonder what it tastes like…"

Oliver slapped his hand away, an alarmed look on his face.

"Gus, what is it?" Skylar groaned, weakly. A part of her was annoyed by his intrusion on what felt like a special moment.

"Jordan and Kaz just left the photo booth! They're going to the hall of mirrors, wanna come?"

The school had set up the Halloween party with dancing, games, and some spooky attractions, such as a hall of mirrors and a 'haunted house', which was literally just going into a dark room and being asked to touch stuff. Oliver used to be afraid to go in, but compared to everything that had happened lately, it all suddenly felt stupid and ridiculous.

"Um, I don't know, give us a second," said Oliver. Gus shrugged and walked off, as Oliver turned to Skylar with a concerned expression. "Look…I-I have to go with them. Kaz is already upset I've been leaving him behind lately. But…I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking around a lot, especially if we get lost in the mirror maze. Just sit tight and I'll be back soon."

Oliver turned away, but Skylar grabbed his arm. "No," she said. "I-I don't want to be alone. And I don't exactly trust Kaz, Jordan, and Gus in a crisis anyway. I'm coming with you."

Oliver wanted to tell her to stay, but couldn't suppress his relieved look. "Well…I can't say I _wanted_ to leave you alone, anyway."

Skylar grinned. "I know, that's how I ended up coming with you to New York, remember?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, but started to walk towards the hall of mirrors with Skylar in tow, a smile on his face.

Xxx

"Boo!"

"Jordan!"

Jordan started to laugh, as Kaz stumbled back into a mirror. He turned around and saw his own reflection, and let out a yelp of surprise. Jordan grinned. "Trust me, I have the same reaction when I see your face, too."

Kaz just rolled his eyes, but at this point Oliver and Skylar had started to laugh too.

Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Jordan, and Gus had been wandering in the hall of mirrors for about ten minutes and still couldn't find their way out. It was okay, though, since they were having a good time.

Gus turned towards a mirror and walked into it. He stepped back, and walked into it again. "Gus, what are you doing?" asked Jordan, in annoyance.

"One of these times, it's gonna work!"

"All you're gonna do is break the mirror! Now come on!" Jordan grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him down a different passage.

Meanwhile, Kaz had turned to Skylar and Oliver. Oliver had leaned against a mirror, pressing a hand against his back. Skylar had grabbed her knees and bent forward. "Are you two okay?" asked Kaz.

"We're fine," said Oliver. "Just a little tired…Where did Jordan and Gus go?"

Kaz looked around the small mirror corridor, and realized he'd been so focused on Skylar and Oliver that he didn't notice Jordan and Gus move on. "I don't know. They're probably up ahead, let's go find them."

"Not so fast…" hissed a voice.

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar looked around. The voice was all too familiar.

Suddenly, Isabella appeared in the mirror behind Oliver. Oliver screamed and fell to the ground, right onto his knee. Oliver groaned and grabbed his knee.

"Hello Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar. I am surprised to see you are still alive." Isabella smirked, her eyes glowing a demonic red.

Kaz and Skylar started to back away from the mirror, but then Isabella appeared in the new mirror they were pressed against. Skylar and Kaz screamed and stumbled into the center of the corridor.

"Oliver!" shouted Kaz. "Let's get out of here!" Kaz spun around, but he couldn't see an exit. All the openings that had previously been there were replaced by mirrors.

Kaz had been facing the former exit, so Isabella appeared in the mirror that replaced it. "Why the rush? Would you not like to stay for some tea?" Isabella taunted.

"Let us out!" screamed Kaz, as Skylar went to kneel beside Oliver.

"Dear boy, I have a message for you," hissed Isabella. Suddenly, she appeared in every mirror. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar pressed to the center of the corridor, terrified of being surrounded by so many Isabellas.

"W-what do you want?" asked Skylar, her voice trembling.

"Know this," Isabella thundered. "You have until midnight to return to Mighty Med, or there will be no Mighty Med to return to!"

The group gasped, as every mirror Isabella was in exploded, showering them in broken glass.

"Kaz! Oliver! Connie!" they heard someone scream. They all jolted in surprise, but then relaxed when they saw it was only Jordan. "Where have you been? And what's with all the broken glass?"

Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz looked around, but there was no sign of Isabella.

Skylar ignored Jordan's questions, and instead asked. "Jordan, how long until midnight?"

"Uh, about twenty minutes, why?"

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar exchanged horrified looks. "We have to go!"

"What's wrong, Cinderella, is your outfit gonna turn into rags?" asked Jordan, with a taunting smirk. Skylar just glowered at her.

"We don't have time for this, come on! Jordan, start breaking mirrors!" shouted Kaz.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jordan said.

"Oliver, use your superstrength," whispered Skylar, helping him to his feet. He had a bit of a limp from landing on his knee, but was otherwise fine.

"Okay, I'm going to help you Jordan," said Oliver.

" _You_?" Jordan asked, with a barking laugh. "You needed my help to snap a wishbone!"

"It was particularly thick!" defended Oliver.

"Whatever nerd, just get smashing," said Jordan.

Oliver drew back his arm and punched the nearest mirror. It broke into a thousand pieces. "Whoa!" gasped Gus. "That's awesome, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Uh…beginners luck?" Oliver wasn't sure what to say.

"Look, I love breaking things and all," continued Gus, "but you _do_ realize the exit's to your left, right?"

They all turned to the left, only to be met by the sight of a bunch of shocked party workers and a line of teenagers waiting to enter the maze.

"Sorry! Kaz will pay for the mirrors!" shouted Jordan, racing out.

"I will WHAT?!" shouted Kaz, running after Jordan.

"Do you accept payment in the form of breakfast waffles?" asked Gus, running out behind Kaz.

Oliver turned to Skylar and just shrugged. The two ran out of their as fast as they could, which wasn't that fast considering Oliver's newfound knee injury, and Skylar's reluctance to leave him behind.

Xxx

"What are we gonna do? The bus doesn't run this late!" asked Kaz. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar stood outside the school, staring at the dark city around them.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Jordan, coming up from behind them.

Oliver wasn't sure how to respond. "We have to get home, there's been a…"

"FIRE!" shouted Kaz, as Skylar smacked him.

"What Kaz means to say is…uh…his family is having a cookout," said Skylar. "We have to get there to-"

"Put out the fire!"

"Well, I was going to say 'chop wood'," said Skylar, shooting Kaz an annoyed look.

"Yup, that's what we're doing," said Oliver, covering Kaz's mouth.

"A cookout at _midnight_? How dense do you think I am?! Oliver, your nostrils are flaring and Kaz is repeating the word 'fire'," said Jordan. "You guys are hiding something, so spill."

Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz exchanged worried looks. Skylar wasn't sure what she could do, so she decided to stall. "Uh…Jordan…do I do anything when I'm lying?"

"Skylar!" hissed Oliver. Luckily, Jordan seemed distracted by the question.

"Sometimes your eyes change colors."

"What?!"

"Relax, I'm just joking," said Jordan, chuckling.

Skylar put a hand to her heart. "Whew! That's good. Eyes aren't supposed to change colors until-" Oliver smacked her in the arm before she could say something she'd regret.

"Hey guys, get on my bike!" shouted Kaz. Apparently while Jordan was distracted, he'd mounted his bike and pedaled it over to them.

Without thinking, Oliver and Skylar got on behind him.

Kaz pedaled off, screaming. "Sorry Jordan! I'll explain later!"

"You have a tandem bike?" Oliver asked, once they'd pedaled away from the school.

Kaz laughed. "My parents have twelve kids. Do you _really_ think they'd buy a bike for each of us?"

Kaz sat in the front, pedaling like his life depended on it. Oliver and Skylar sat on the seat behind him. They had to press very close to fit, but Oliver couldn't say he minded being so close to her. Especially when she wrapped her arms around him to hold on.

"Well, this is just great," said Skylar. "Now we have to deal with Isabella _and_ Jordan."

"I wonder which one we should be more afraid of…" murmured Oliver.

"Okay, how much time do we have to get to Mighty Med?" asked Kaz.

"How should I know?" asked Oliver.

"Skylar, are you able to tell based on the moon or something?"

"I'm an alien, not an astronomer," said Skylar, rolling her eyes.

"Well, then we're just going to have to hope for the best."

Kaz began to pedal faster, but eventually looked back at them in annoyance. "Can't you guys help?!"

"Uh, Skylar battled a ghost, and I just collapsed my knee," said Oliver. " _Does it_ look _like we could help_?!"

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Geez, I was just asking."

Xxx

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar raced through the janitor's closet and exploded through the secret door.

When they entered, they were shocked at what they saw.

The walls and furniture were grey. The glass Mighty Med symbol had been shattered. A strange green goo dripped from the walls, and any plants decorating the lobby were overgrown and stretching towards the ceiling. A strange mist hung in the air, and the room smelled stale, as if it had been abandoned for years.

"Show yourself, Isabella!" shouted Oliver.

"Unless you're too big of a coward!" added Kaz.

Skylar smacked Kaz, worried how Isabella would respond to that.

At that moment, there was a burst of dark energy before them, and Isabella appeared hovering in midair. She'd returned to her black, leather, torn-up outfit, and all the other features she'd had as a villain.

"Why hello there, children," hissed Isabella. "I did not expect you to show up. I will give you points for bravery, for I thought you might just hide under your beds!" Isabella burst into cackling laughter, and thunder boomed behind her.

"What do you want, Isabella?!" shouted Skylar. "Leave Mighty Med alone!"

"Well, I do not see you in a position to be giving _me_ orders," hissed Isabella, flying closer to Skylar's face. Skylar flinched back, unable to meet her red-eyed gaze. "But if you must know, I want to talk."

"W-what?!" asked Oliver. "You take over Mighty Med, you enslave the heroes, you risk _giving up the superhero secret_ by showing up at school, and now you want to _talk_?!"

"Way to sum it up, dear," Isabella taunted. "Though I must say, I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"I presume you are here because of my threat to Mighty Med."

"Yeah?" asked Oliver.

"With intelligent like yours, I figured you would know when someone was bluffing!" Isabella cackled, and Oliver stared at her wide-eyed.

"You were bluffing?!" shouted Skylar. "Why?!"

"I need Mighty Med," hissed Isabella. "What better place to make my lair? It has plenty of rooms for corpses, and it is a secret from the pathetic mortals!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh Kaz," Isabella said, in a sickeningly motherly tone. "I already have."

"Wait, if you've already succeeded, why do you want to 'talk'," Oliver asked, in a challenging voice.

Isabella rose to the challenge. "I thought you might desire to know who I am."

"Give it up, we already know who you are!" shouted Kaz. "A reincarnated demon who wants to take over the world! Ha!"

Skylar noticed someone-a boy-behind Isabella as Kaz spoke, and got an idea. "Kaz is right! We know who you are! We know you brainwash and lie and cheat! Who is Zachary anyway? I bet he's a servant, _I bet he isn't your brother_!"

"SILENCE!" thundered Isabella, who now looked truly enraged. Her face went red, her hair turned to fire, and a misty, scarlet light surrounded her. She dropped her cool demeanor for a moment and rushed Skylar, slashing her claws down her face. Skylar stumbled back with a shriek of pain. "HE IS MY BROTHER AND THAT IS ALL THERE IS TO IT!"

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar backed against a wall, terrified by Isabella's uncharacteristic bout of rage. She seemed very passionate about the fact that he _was_ her brother.

Isabella took a deep breath, and extinguished her hate-fire, levitating gently in front of them. "I advise you…" hissed Isabella. "Never to speak of my brother again."

The group nodded in terrified silence. Isabella laughed at their fear. "You think you know me, don't you?" Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar made no move to respond, now that they knew what being a smart aleck led to. Isabella shook her head, a grin on her face. "You know nothing."

"What're your powers?" asked Skylar, trying to be calm. She was trying to stall again, postponing their inevitable death.

"I have been reincarnated so many times; I am a demon," said Isabella. "I have evil abilities. I can have any three powers at once, by summoning the forces of the underworld. That is why you have not been able to tell what I can or cannot do. I can do _everything_ to destroy you. I am not the person you think I am."

"T-then w-who are y-you?" Oliver stuttered, unable to mask the terror in his voice.

"It is about time you asked." Isabella turned to Zachary, and nodded. "Zachary and I come from long, _long_ ago before your time. We have been born into many lives, each with unfortunate backstories. In my third reincarnation, I swore to take my revenge."

"On who?" asked Kaz.

"The people who first killed me." Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz gave her horrified looks. "I began the killings long ago. Kingdoms were burned to the ground. People were slaughtered in village squares. Crops were destroyed. Whole countries were decimated! It was _glorious_." She smiled at the memory. "You see, you can kill the people who have wronged you, but it amounts to nothing. The human race is weak and pathetic. They are too soft and sympathetic. The best way to ruin the life of a human is to make them think _others_ are suffering because of _them_." Her smile turned to a wicked grin. "If you slaughter thousands and dedicate it to your enemies, they will barely be able to live with themselves! They will think they could have done something differently, that it is all their fault. You see, I have slaughtered many, but I have driven twice as many to commit suicide!"

Oliver tried to stifle his horrified look. "W-who were your enemies?"

"That is not important," she hissed. "They killed me and had to pay, _that_ is all that matters."

"W-what did you do?" asked Skylar.

"Exactly what any master of revenge would do," said Isabella. "Drove their countries to war, decimated their homes, stole their money, killed their families and children, and watched them suffer through it all, helpless to stop me!"

"That's horrible!" gasped Kaz.

"Thank you," said Isabella. "By now, I suppose you are wondering how reincarnation works, right?"

What they were really wondering is if they'd escape this confrontation dead or alive, but they still simultaneously nodded.

"Good," hissed Isabella. "I have been meaning to tell you. My first reincarnation, though I do not remember it well, was as an Egyptian princess. I had powerful dark magic you see, but my subjects adored me for my wealth and power." Oliver was glad that kid 'Chase' they'd met once wasn't here, or else he'd be accusing Isabella of being a liar and 'unscientific'. That kid would probably be dead right now. "I had a cat. Guess his name."

"Theodore? Thomas?" Kaz guessed.

"What?"

"Francis? Fluffy?"

"You fool!" thundered Isabella. "I do not have time for your silly human mind tricks! The name of my cat was…Zachary." They gave her an alarmed look, much to Isabella's delight. "Zachary was the only creature I had ever loved, especially since I had to kill my parents to become the queen. So, I decided to summon my dark magic to turn him human. The cat had always been like a brother to me, the only creature who loved me truly, and so he became Zachary, the human, my brother.

"My parents became the first souls to enter my jar," continued Isabella. "And the first blood sample I drew. Straight from their corpses, in fact!" Isabella clapped her hands happily. "Unfortunately, the power I had summoned for Zachary was so powerful it killed me. But-" She gazed lovingly at her brother. "It was worth it.

"A few centuries later, I was reincarnated as a princess. And what luck, Zachary was reincarnated as my brother, a human! He had been raised separately from me by a commoner, and I met him when he became my servant. I loved him just as much as a servant as I loved him as my cat. We lived a lovely life, tormenting and taxing the villagers, but eventually the people rebelled. Zachary posed as me, and when the people invaded the castle, they chopped off his head with a guillotine." Isabella shook her head in disgust. "I ran far away and hid, though they eventually found me and killed me. It didn't take them long to realize Zachary was a boy." Now Isabella glowered, and Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz shrunk back. "I summoned up whatever powers I had from my first life to reincarnate myself almost immediately. Just ten years later I was back again, though my dear brother Zachary remained dead. At this point, my killers had started families. I killed their children and burned down their houses, leaving them homeless, broke, and miserable." She smiled with pride, thinking of their horrified, tear-stained faces.

 _"_ _Exactly what any master of revenge would do," said Isabella. "Drove their countries to war, decimated their homes, stole their money, killed their families and children, and watched them suffer through it all, helpless to stop me!"_ Oliver relayed what Isabella had said before, and shuttered. Those poor people…

"As I was reincarnated through the years, I began to remember more and more about my past lives," continued Isabella. "I was born into a family with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. I killed them both, along with the new boy who was _supposedly_ my brother. He was not Zachary. He deserved to die for impersonating him. After many years, I was reborn again, an orphan, but with a loving caretaker. And what do you know, I was reunited with Zachary! I thought I had struck gold, but then my caretaker committed suicide when her ex-husband cheated. I killed him for what he did, and then decided to find the parents who abandoned me. At this point, I had developed my demonic powers, and found out my mom had them too. She had been suspected of being a witch and was burned at the stake. So I killed my father, who had married the woman who burned my mother.

"That is how I lived my life, killing and destroying, until one day, on my…seventeenth reincarnation, I believe, I became a hero. At this point, I had died and returned so many times I was a complete demon. I was amazed, I had not known superheroes existed. I also learned that Zachary had been born into the Diaz family, as a cousin of Alan. Do not get me wrong, I do not care for Alan or Horace in the least. But they had cared for Zachary exceptionally well, and had to be rewarded. I have not killed them on sight for this reason. I also spared the life of Captain Atomic, for he is a reincarnation of someone I knew a long time ago, though he does not know it. Anyway, I immediately began plotting how to use the heroes for world domination. I had to pretend to be a hero for some time, to make the heroes believe I was one of them. Unfortunately, due to a stupid mistake, I died again." The Empire State Building, of course! "That was a…step-back, but I was reincarnated again as usual. And here we are."

"H-how?!" gasped Skylar. "How were you reincarnated?! W-what?!" She was having a hard time processing the insane story.

"Some people are so powerful, the hold of time cannot even capture them," said Isabella, with a smirk. "I had unfinished business each time I died, and that was to destroy the human race. My powers will never go away, not until I have completed my goal." She twirled her special knife absentmindedly in her hand.

"What have you done to our friends?" Kaz was no longer afraid to ask questions, for it seemed Isabella wanted to give them answers.

Isabella chuckled. "They are right here." Isabella spread her arms wide, and when she moved them aside, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar could see six creatures. There were four ghostly men, and two hellhounds. Based on what Isabella had said, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz presumed the men were Captain Atomic, Tecton, Alan, and Horace. But the two hellhounds…

"Who. Are. They?" asked Kaz, slowly.

Isabella cackled. "Oh Kaz, I thought you would recognize Boji and Fang. Though, they are called Savage and Ripper now."

"What did you do to them?!" gasped Skylar.

Isabella smirked. "It is a simple spell. It gives them the bodies I desire, and forces them to do my bidding."

"Anything for you, mistress," crooned Savage.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Oliver whispered.

"Oh, do not look so depressed dear boy," hissed Isabella, but Oliver could see the mirth in her eyes. "I want you to know who I am before you face your fates." Isabella paused. "With that in mind, I must return this to you."

Oliver felt a searing pain to his skull, then realized Isabella had returned the memories of what he'd learned about her from the night of the fire. _Some good that'll do now_.

"So, what are you planning to do to us?" Skylar tried to sound challenging, but she sounded more hopeless than anything.

Isabella smiled. "I have been thinking very hard about that. My first thought was a slow, painful death. I was thinking of tying you to the wall and slicing open your stomachs, much like the Spanish Inquisition did. I was friends with those fellows way back then, you know, I gave them most of their ideas for their torture devices." Isabella paused. "You know, it would take a long time to die if your bowels and organs were hanging out of your stomach. It would be functioning for a while, but it would put you in excruciating pain." Skylar thought she was going to throw up again.

"My next thought was to stretch your bodies out until your limbs ripped from their joints," said Isabella, a glint in her eyes as though she were imagining it now. "I could grind your bones into bread, you know, I have always enjoyed the old fairy tales. The original, gruesome ones." They had no doubt about that. "But then I thought, 'I could just as easily rip your legs out and force you to make weapons for me for all eternity!'. But then what would stop you from rebelling?"

"Isabella! That's sick!" shouted Kaz, as though that would help.

"Once again, thank you for the compliment. Anyway, there were many options to choose from. I could skin you entirely, or beat you senseless and leave you to starve in a dungeon. I could burry you alive. I thought I could manipulate one of you into killing the other two, and have the remaining one live until he undoubtedly committed suicide out of guilt." Why did Kaz get the feeling she was talking about him? "And then it occurred to me. What better way for you to die than becoming my servants and having your bodies die slowly? That way, I could keep your bodies for my prize and have you live for some time as villains, and then watch you die and go to the underworld. _Villains_ go to the underworld." So that was her plan. She wanted them to suffer, knowing they were doing evil things, and then go to the underworld for their crimes. The underworld. The _bad_ place.

"Y-you can't do that!" screamed Skylar.

"Oh, I believe I can," hissed Isabella. At once, they were surrounded by Horace, Alan, Tecton, and Captain Atomic. Boji and Fang, or, Ripper and Savage, stood on either side of Isabella, snarling at them.

Isabella parted the crowd and stepped towards them, dagger in hand. At this point, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz were almost certain the dagger was enchanted. Oliver took Skylar and Kaz's hands, but forced himself to look at Isabella. To look at the dagger that would pierce their bodies and turn them into ghostly, half-alive creatures with no will of their own. They would be strangers in their own bodies.

They were surrounded on all sides. Isabella was right in front of them. Their powers had been deactivated. There was nothing they could do. There was nowhere they could go. Nowhere to hide. Isabella really _was_ all powerful. There was no hope.

All they could do was hold hands and wait for their inevitable fate.

To be continued…

 **(Hides from enraged readers) So, what did you think? (Laughs nervously) Yup, I'll be back next Halloween, folks! And I told you Isabella would explain everything! So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed, even if you won't know what happens next for…well…a year. I just wanted to note one thing, I'm trying to make the logistics of this as unreligious as possible. That's why I use the terms 'the underworld' and 'the good place'. So don't freak out, I'm telling you now what my intentions are. The only reason I say 'hellhounds' are because they're a part of Greek and Roman mythology, not necessarily religions. Anyway, Happy Halloween! I'm so glad I finished this on time! I hope you have fun tonight!**

 **Just remember, Isabella is watching you.**


End file.
